


Reversals I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Reversals I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Reversals I by Czara and Megaera

TITLE: Reversals I  
AUTHOR: Czara and Megaera  
DATE: May 2000  
E-MAIL: and   
FEEDBACK: Always welcome  
RATING: NC-17  
CONTENT WARNING: M/M or M/F sex? You decide.....  
CATEGORY: M/K/Sc (well, sort of!)  
SPOILERS: A variation on the Dreamland episode  
COMMENTS: What happens when a UFO encounters our heroes. An AU, possibly to have a sequel.

* * *

Reversals  
by Czara and Megaera

What had just happened?

One moment, Alex Krycek had been in handcuffs, sitting in the back of an Arizona police van, about to be taken to the local jail facility. And an instant later, he was incomprehensibly standing next to Mulder, unable to comprehend what he saw; his own face staring at him in astonishment through the bars as the door was slammed in his face.

Dully overhead, there was a sonic boom. The deputy who had slammed the door shrugged at Mulder's look of enquiry.

"The local airbase runs experimental planes over this area. Has done so for years." He chewed on his stick of gum. "Guess we shouldn't really talk about it, but everyone knows round here anyway. Weird round planes with no jet trails."

The person who now occupied the body of Krycek opened his mouth and yelled as the vehicle began to pull away.

"Mulder...!"

There was an element of horror and desperation in the other's voice which Alex could readily sympathize with, for he had just realized exactly whose body he was now occupying. He had heard rumors for years about the kind of craft that had just flown overhead, and the odd effects associated with them. But though he had, by some quirk of fate, been released from imprisonment, he felt the same shock as the person in his body.

He stared down at his fine-boned hands. At the twin mounds of this body's breasts, and the fine wisp of red hair entering his vision from the side of his head. He knew the shocking truth. By some miracle of alien science, he and Agent Dana Scully had swapped bodies. His mind was occupying the body of one of his greatest enemies. He was in a woman's body!

Even as he tried to absorb that fact, Mulder turned to him, grinned and pointed to their rental car.

"Come on, Scully. Let's go celebrate!"

Mulder was so much taller than this body that Alex found himself strangely in the position of looking up into hazel eyes. Hesitantly, he moved towards the passenger seat of the car.

"You drive," he mumbled, even the sound of his voice feeling awkward. His balance felt all skewed. Like he was about to topple over forward. His feet ached like hell, and he was beginning to suspect that Dana Scully had an urgent need to go to the washroom.

He bit at his pretty, full lips to prevent what he knew would be a girlish scream from emerging.

Though it was better than imprisonment, there were aspects to this situation that made him feel quite queasy.

Although the pressure of his...her...whoever's bladder was increasing, Krycek found the short ride fascinating. He had never seen Mulder so at ease, popping sunflower seeds into his mouth and spitting out the window with small grins directed toward him. He felt as if Dana Scully would scold her partner for his spitting, but in truth he was enjoying those goofy grins too much to stop Mulder from his enjoyment.

"So, are we there yet?" he couldn't help but ask as he put a hand to his crotch. He pulled it away in shock, finding nothing there but a soft slope.

Mulder was choking on a seed and he looked up at him in surprise. A small smile lit his face as he saw that the small grab at Scully's crotch had shocked Mulder. Mulder shocked. That was too delicious.

"Uh...well, yeah, Scully we are almost there," Mulder said quietly, a flush on his face.

"Good, 'cause I really have to go," Alex teased. He almost laughed as Mulder spit out the last seed and sped up, a wide-eyed look on his face. Too funny, Krycek thought.

When Mulder pulled into the parking space in front of a roadside diner, Krycek got out as quickly as he could. All joking aside, he had to go or risk soiling Scully's silky drawers. He tried to hurry in the heels but stumbled and nearly fell. "Shit!" he exclaimed as his ankle, now incredibly tiny and weak, bent.

"Scully!" Mulder cried out in alarm and hurried to Krycek's side. The feel of Mulder's hands on him, not to hurt but to help, made Krycek jerk away.

He tossed his head and felt the sway of thick hair moments before a shock of red hair hit him in the face. He spit out the few strands that had made it into his mouth and continued, more carefully into the diner. Get a grip, Krycek, he warned himself. Mulder isn't a fool.

Mulder followed his partner, half-amused at her strange gait. Scully really had to go. He chuckled quietly and followed her inside. The little bell on the door tinkled their passage and Scully looked about, ignoring the friendly hello they received from the older man behind the counter. He followed her to the restrooms and when she plowed into the men's room he grabbed her arm. "Scully, I know you have to go, but this is the men's room," he said in a very amused voice.

She looked at him, her blue eyes narrowing, "Right...the men's room," she growled and marched...or rather wobbled to the ladies room. He shook his head and went into the men's room, nodding at the startled trucker who still had his hand covering his private areas after the intrusion of the woman into the sacred recesses of the men's room.

Krycek hurried into the stall and lifted his skirt. "Jesus, I don't want to do this," he moaned. Why couldn't he have leaped into Mulder? He could have a little fun that way at least. As he struggled with nylons and little panties he imagined all the fun he could have had with Mulder. He could finally touch what he had so long imagined touching. As it was, he felt like some kind of pervert. He looked at the ceiling and did his business. When it was over he sat, wondering just how in the hell he was going to go through with the wiping. He gritted his teeth and just did it quickly. He pulled up all the layers, smoothed his skirt and went to the toilet to wash his hands.

"Okay, Krycek. Keep it cool." He realized with a grin that Scully would have to do the same thing for a man she hated. He was still chuckling when he stumbled out to join Mulder at the table the lean agent had settled in.

Mulder smiled at him. An honest to God smile. There was a twinkle in the hazel eyes and Krycek found himself entranced for a moment.

"All better now, Scully?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, thank you," Krycek said in his best prim voice.

"I can't believe we actually got the bastard," Mulder crowed. "I bet he's got a lot of information that the Consortium would kill for," Mulder mused.

Krycek jerked a bit. "Dammit. You're right. We need to make sure he's protected."

Mulder raised his eyebrows. "Of course."

"I mean...we probably shouldn't talk to him right away, let him stew a bit...but I think we should hand pick a team to watch him."

"Okay, but after all he's done...it would serve him right if his pals whacked him," Mulder smiled.

"You know, that is a very unkind thing to say, Mulder," Krycek glowered. "You don't even have any proof that he did anything."

Mulder gaped at his partner and Krycek smoothed at the shock of red hair that was trying to escape from behind his little ears.

"Scully are you all right? I mean you hate him as much as I do."

Krycek glowered at the agent. "Hate is a very strong word. I mean he has tried to help you...over and over again."

"I think the sun has baked your head, Scully." Mulder raised his hand to the waitress and when she came over he ordered water and iced tea for them both.

"Yeah, maybe it has," Krycek grumbled. When the tea was delivered Krycek put five sugars in it and stirred eagerly. He looked up to see Mulder staring at him with a look of surprise on his face again. "What now?" he grumbled.

"Sugar, Scully? I thought it was your enemy," Mulder said slowly.

Krycek shrugged. "In the heat those sugar substitutes aren't good for you. I'm surprised you don't know that," he said, hoping he caught Scully's penchant for derision just so.

Mulder nodded, "Oh. Okay, well good. I'll be here to give you mouth to mouth if the shock of it gives you a heart attack."

Krycek stared at Mulder's lips and couldn't help sighing. '"I bet you'd like that," he said.

Mulder grinned and leaned forward. "Of course I would."

Krycek tilted his head and wondered if Scully got to see Mulder without his clothes on. He had always been certain that the little woman was getting to do things that he could only fantasize about, but instead of hating her for it as he had in the past, now he hoped it was true. He jerked a bit as Mulder's hand covered his.

"You okay, Scully? You seem a bit...off," Mulder inquired with gentle concern.

"Oh, fine...just a little hot," Krycek said, wishing he could take off the panty hose. And what would Mulder think of that?

"Well, drink your tea...we'll have a light lunch and then make our way to the Concord Police Station and make sure Krycek is ready for transportation. I can't wait to talk to him."

"I'll do it, Mulder, I don't think you should be seen beating a prisoner. No, I will be the one to talk to him and that is that."

Mulder pouted then and Krycek sighed in pleasure again. Those lips. Delicious. Of course if Scully hadn't yet seen Mulder in his birthday suit, he could always engineer a situation. He had often wondered whether Mulder was into men. He had, it was true, always hoped that he was, but he knew that Mulder slept with women. It wouldn't take too much effort to get a man to want to bed Scully. He himself was strictly for men, unless it behooved him to do otherwise, but even he had to admit that Scully was a looker.

He almost chuckled aloud imagining poor Scully trapped in his body. "Oh yeah, I'll talk to him," he grinned.

She knew what had happened. The facts, however unpalatable, were unavoidable. Somehow, her body and Krycek's had been switched. Impossible as it seemed, her mind was now occupying the rat bastard's body. And he was in control of hers!

Oh great!

This body felt so strange. Firstly, she wasn't used to watching the world from this height. She looked down at herself. Lean body, long thighs encased in tight jeans. A surprising awareness of how strong she was, well muscled and athletic. The cold steel encircling her right wrist, which was cuffed to the deputy sitting next to her. The *absence* of her left arm, and the dull ache that took its place. Surely Krycek couldn't have this to put up with every day of his life? Almost automatically, she kept twitching the stump, as if the arm was still there, and the prosthesis felt like a leaden weight at her side. Russian technology was years behind American, and it seemed as though Alex had never gotten round to upgrading.

Mulder would be able to help. Surely it wouldn't be long before he realized she wasn't exactly herself. Krycek may be a deceitful rat and a consummate actor, but he surely couldn't handle the physical realities of being a woman for long. Unless he was a closet transvestite, that was.

Mulder would soon spot that rat's deception. And anyway, he was due to interview the following morning so at worst she would have a night in the cells.

An hour later, sitting disconsolately on a hard bunk, staring at four lemon colored walls, she was bored out of her mind and cursing Krycek under her breath in a most unladylike manner. Being brought to the jailhouse and being processed by the deputies had been embarrassing in more ways than one. Though she was the unwilling occupant of this body, it didn't automatically come with an instruction manual. She had risen to her feet at the end of her journey, and had immediately tripped over Krycek's...... er.... *her* big feet and had only been saved by the steadying grip of the deputy at her side.

Walking had been clumsy, and after she had been processed, she had faced the challenge of a short flight of stairs to the cells. Needless to say, she had ended up on her shapely, but manly, butt.

She rubbed at *her* thigh uncomfortably, sure it was bruised, and studied her hand. Her fingers were long and supple, and showed every sign of being well kept. How did a one armed man cut his nails? How did he do most things one handed?

The thigh beneath her hand was hard and solid, which sparked off a whole new train of thought. She had never thought about Krycek's body before, her emotions had always seemed to get in the way. Though she had noticed in passing that he was good looking, in a dark and brooding sort of way. Where exactly did the wicked impulse come from, to move *her* hand slowly upwards to drift across the tempting bulge that lay just above it. Time to check out the body she was, for the moment, in charge of.

*Interesting* sensation.

*Very interesting......*

Her scientist's mind decided to investigate this phenomenon further.

She bit her lip to try and stop herself from moaning. If she increased the pressure a little, rubbed in just that particular way........

Mmmmmm.

No wonder men got so worked up about sex, if their equipment was so sensitive..... Mind you, Krycek's habit of wearing skin tight jeans wasn't helping. In fact, it was aggravating matters at the moment. Maybe if she unzipped her jeans to relieve the pressure a little..... It would be interesting to check out this body further, it seemed to be quite well equipped.....

If she could work out how to unfasten *her* jeans one handed, that was....

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Scully gasped as the gruff, scornful voice sounded to her left, beyond the door of her cell. Through the window she saw the shocked, disgusted face of one of the deputies that had been involved in helping she and Mulder trap the rat. He had hit on her just hours before the capture and had been putty in her hands. She flung Krycek's hand away from his crotch, her face flaming red.

"Oh...nothing...nothing, Deputy Stout, I was...yes, just..."

"You know there's a law against public displays of that nature, don't you?"

She shook her head, "No really, deputy I was simply..." she looked down and noticed with dismay that Krycek's erection was still tenting the soft, tight denim. Go down! She silently entreated. Oh God how did men do it?

"What's going on, Steven?"

Scully groaned and fanned her face as she recognized the Sheriff's voice.

"Our spy here, was just trying to choke the chicken in his cell," the deputy sneered. "Damn pinko commie."

"I'll have you know that I am not a spy! I insist on speaking with Agent Mulder immediately," she demanded. She rose abruptly and put one hand on her hip. "It is of the utmost importance that I contact him."

"Sit down, and shut up," the sheriff growled.

She glowered at him and opened her mouth to scathe him with some fiery retort but the two simply walked away. She lifted her chin and sat once again, crossing her left leg over her right, folded her hands on her knees and prayed for patience.

After a few moments her back began to hurt. She frowned and switched legs, crossing her right over her left. That was still uncomfortable. With a sigh she uncrossed her legs, trying to keep them together, but that put pressure on Krycek's...scrotum and she parted the thighs with a quick glance toward the small window in the door. The pressure eased a bit and she scowled as her back felt much better. The wider she allowed the thighs to spread the more comfortable she became. How did Mulder deal with it? How did any man?

The pressure in Krycek's bladder was increasing and she groaned. She finally got up and knocked on the door, loudly. When Deputy Stout came to the door she raised a brow. "I have to use the restroom."

Stout shook his head at the prissy tone. This one was strange. He looked like a pretty tough customer, but from the first he had shown himself to be a prissy thing. First, screeching for Agent Mulder from the car in what could only be described as a high-pitched shriek, then the pawing at himself and the little hand on the hip motion, now this prissy request for the restroom.

"You gotta piss?" He sneered as the man flushed and seemed to want to say something. He opened the door, not even bothering with back-up. Though Agent Mulder had warned them all that this man was dangerous, he looked like he would run screaming if he saw a mouse. He grabbed the man by his one real arm and dragged him to the restroom. He walked in with him to guard him and after a silent stare the man went into a stall. He rolled his eyes. The prissy boy was gonna piss in the stall? Jesus.

Scully pulled at the buttons quickly; the urge to urinate was too strong to be interested in the flesh that spilled out. She had to grab it and point it downward, but the act itself was familiar. It wasn't until she felt relief that she actually looked at the flesh in her hands. She tilted her head and bent to see better.

"Pretty big, Krycek," she mumbled, not knowing that her words had caused the deputy to swallow his gum.

She lifted the flesh to peer at the head, never having had the chance to do such clinical study before. The head was thick, smooth and...well, pretty. "Get a grip, you've seen them before," she scolded herself.

"What the Hell are you doing in there?" the deputy squawked.

She jerked, remembering his presence and tried to hurriedly stuff the penis back in the pants. "Owwww!" she cried out as the sensitive flesh reacted to the careless attention.

"Boy, you better just get the hell out here now, I'm tired of messing with you."

She tried to get it in again, this time more gingerly, stuffing the head down. She bit her lip as she came face to face with the difficulty of re-buttoning the jeans. She tried to get the prosthetic in on helping but it flopped uselessly without her knowing how to use it.

Finally she had to admit defeat. "I can't button up with one hand."

"Jesus jumped the fence," Deputy Stout complained. "Just get it in, and get your ass out here."

She opened the door, holding her hand over the exposed flesh and the thick patch of black, pubic hair. They were both men, he could damn well help her! "I need help," she demanded.

Stout just gaped at her.

"I said..."

"I sure as shitfire am *not* helping you button your fly! You just get that out of your mind right here and right now!"

"Oh for heaven's sake. You have one, I have one...or so it would seem...just help me button up." She tried again to button up and her careful packing failed, with Krycek's large organ spilling out once more.

"Jesus jumped the fence!" Deputy Stark squawked again. "You perverted little spy! You can't flash your jimbob in public! You...you just get yourself together or..."

"Deputy, I am not a perverted spy! I would like very much to cover up. If you would just lend me a hand so-to-speak I will be quite happy to remain nicely tucked away." Though Scully was mortified, this was no time to be unclothed and in an argument with some deputy.

"That's it, I'm dragging you back as is." With that Scully found herself grabbed and tugged down the hallway to her cell. She was pushed into the room and the door was slammed behind her, with the deputy spouting out another description of divine fence vaulting.

"Mulder!" she shouted.

Mulder wasn't quite sure when the day had become so peculiar. Maybe it had been the first moment he had sighted Alex Krycek down the barrel of his gun and told that rat bastard to give himself up within ten seconds or he would be blown away...... Krycek had known he meant it, of course.

The hatred he felt for Krycek must have been obvious from the mad gleam in his eyes and the way his finger was twitching of its own accord on the trigger of his gun.

Alex had stared back at him, with that irritating little smirk he always wore, as if he knew something Mulder didn't. That made Mulder want to grab hold of him and shake him and pound his fists into that long, lean, muscular body and make Alex beg for mercy. Alex had lain down his gun submissively, and had let Mulder search him, while Scully watched vigilantly. That was when the rat had made his only comment. As Mulder'shands had drifted over his lean body, Alex had chuckled.

"I just knew you couldn't keep your hands off me, Foxy!"

Yeah, that was about Krycek's level!

Then there was Scully's odd behavior. He had always thought of her as being so demure and ladylike. Not that she couldn't kick ass when she needed to. But that business with the restroom! He realized he was grinning again. She had been so, well, different from her normal self. Kind of uninhibited.

At the moment, she was scrabbling through the contents of her small shoulder bag, as if looking for something. Finally she held up a small plastic rectangle with a triumphant grin.

"I was wondering where my credit card was, Mulder. Let's go shopping. We can make a stop at the local Mall on the way to see Krycek, can't we?"

Oh boy! Now he was in trouble!

Alex Krycek was determined to make the best of a bad situation. And now he thought he'd solved one of his most pressing problems. These ridiculous, torturous clothes. Scully was about to get a change of image, and get a Krycek style makeover.

Time to lose those pantyhose!

*He* whispered to the sales girl and with a look of surprise, she nodded and went to get what he wanted. The damned garments went in the trash, and he wriggled his way into his chosen outfit. Not without a quick check of the fine equipment.

He admired the results in a mirror and grinned. A trace of the slut maybe, but definitely reflecting his personality. And more comfortable shoes too. Perhaps the jeans were a shade too tight across his butt and the T-shirt definitely made the most of Scully's most prominent features. But, it was just too hot to wear the black leather jacket at midday, so it was neatly wrapped in a bag by the sales assistant.

Now how would a shoulder holster go with this outfit? And exactly how would you get round the breast problem when you fastened the straps?

And the hair. Got to fix the girly hair!

When Scully had finally emerged from the Mall she had sauntered over to where Mulder was waiting in their rental car, half dozing in the midday heat.

"Mulder!"

He jerked awake, and had nearly fainted from shock. Scully looked so different. Shortened red hair was cut in an unfeminine, rather severe style....., and that outfit! He could see her nipples dark and full through the thin fabric, and the way the denim was clinging to her was somehow indecent.

He could feel his body reacting in a way he didn't normally associate with Scully. Dammit, he thought of her like a sister.

Something was definitely wrong here. Still, it could just be some sort of woman's problem or something, so it seemed best to wait and see.

Best not to stare at her ass then.

Finally!

Mulder was here and she would be able to explain what had happened. Surely a few stories of their work together should convince him of the truth of who she was. She waited with ill-concealed impatience for her partner to arrive.

She smiled in relief as he entered the room. Then a second, smaller figure followed him into the interview room. Krycek! For a brief moment, they stared at each other. Then with an animal howl of rage, Scully launched herself towards the usurper, her single hand clawing for the other's throat.

"Nooooo!" she screamed. "You bastard! I hate you!" She was still screaming abuse as she was dragged back to the cells.

Scully could be quite unladylike when she chose to be.

Alex watched as Mulder seemed to nearly go mad.

"He tried to attack you! He actually did. I'll kill him," Mulder growled, his face a mask of rage. The rat bastard had been out for blood. Scully's blood. He put his hands on Scully's small shoulders and peered into her eyes. "Are you all right? I can't believe..."

"Calm down, Mulder. I'm fine...as you can see." Krycek had to smile as Mulder barely listened. At least it wasn't only him that Mulder tuned out. He'd thought he'd go crazy on those short days as Mulder's partner. Ditched and ignored.

"He went for your throat!"

Mulder was getting all worked up and it was a lovely thing to see. Alex watched him for a few seconds and finally sighed. "Look, Mulder, he said he hated you... I don't think he would call me a bastard...unless he had suddenly reverted to the real use of the term and forgotten that I was born to very wedded parents."

Mulder was starting to listen, more out of shock at Scull's aplomb than anything else. But she was right. He frowned a bit. What did Krycek have to hate him for? The rat's the bad one here, not me, Mulder told himself in a righteous anger. "I am going to *talk* to him now...and teach him..."

"Oh and what would you teach him, Mulder?"

Mulder looked over at Scully again. There was an odd tone to her voice. A teasing that was most significantly absence whenever she usually had to deal with Krycek. There was an odd twinkle in her eyes as well...God that hair. What was she thinking? And the clothes? Scully was definitely going through some sort of... of thing.

"I'll talk to him," she sighed.

"What? Not one chance in Hell," Mulder ground out harshly. "And have him fly at you, shrieking like some lunatic orangutan? No way."

"Mulder, it was clearly your presence that set him off. You just can't talk to him now. Maybe it is for the best that neither of us talks to him right now. I say we go to the hotel...stay one more night and just wait for him to calm down a bit." Krycek wanted to get a little more comfortable while he planned his own breakout. After all he didn't want to be Dana Scully forever and he sure as shit didn't want to be in jail waiting to be taken care of by the Consortium goons.

Besides, he wanted to check out how far he could go with Mulder. Maybe see if Mulder had any fantasies about Scully's red lips wrapped around his pole. He grinned suddenly. Mulder would think Scully was the one woman who could give head as well as a man...that is if Mulder knew there was a distinction.

"Skinner will never approve it," Mulder said, shaking his head.

"Oh right, like he approves of anything we do. C'mon I think I am a bit more upset than I had first thought." When Mulder's expression turned concerned Krycek fanned a hand in front of his face. "Oh, yes, definitely more shaken than I had thought. He did fly at me didn't he?" He affected a wounded tone and had to hide a smile as Mulder patted her shoulder consolingly.

"Okay, Scully. We'll stay another night. Krycek can rot in there alone 'til we decide how to transport him." Mulder really just wanted to go into Krycek's cell and beat that face... that pretty face into submission.

Pretty?

He frowned. He wasn't going to start all *those* thoughts up again, was he?

Krycek was a murderous son-of-a-bitch and he had *never* wanted him. Never! Dreams, erotic or otherwise of one's enemies was patently normal. He was certain of it.

After Deputy Stark had assured himself that Scully was fine he walked with the two agents out to their rented Ford Taurus and shook his head. "I am sure sorry, Agents. I was certain that little pervert was some kind of sissy-boy. I'd never thought he would go after you, Miss Scully."

"Pervert?" Scully and Mulder asked at the same time.

"Yeah, not long after we got him here, he was pawing at himself and getting quite...er...friendly with himself if you know what I mean."

Mulder looked at Scully who let out a shocked gasp.

"And don't even ask me about him flashing me in the men's room, or trying to get me to...well to touch him!" The Deputy shook his head again. Ashamed that he had had to say such things in a lady's presence. She sure looked shocked too. He reddened and hurried back to the station with one last apologetic look.

Mulder shook his head quickly as if trying to clear it.

Scully got in the car with a small growl. "No more Mr. Nice guy."

Alex Krycek sat simmering next to Mulder in the car as they drove back to the motel. He could hardly believe what the sheriff had told them. Scully had been playing with his body in public! And had even made advances towards the deputy himself! The Ice Maiden!

"Bitch!" he muttered to himself.

Mulder glanced at the little woman in surprise. Alex forced himself to smile at Mulder though he felt his face was about to crack. Mulder looked concerned, and reached over to squeeze his shoulder gently.

"It's okay Scully. Don't let the thought of Krycek bother you. Tell you what! Let me take you to dinner tonight, and buy you the best meal on the menu."

Alex felt his mood improve immediately. He relaxed, enjoying the warmth of Mulder's fingers for a moment. Now how would a girl handle this? Techniques of female seduction were not exactly part of his life experience. Oh well, time to wing it. He laid one small hand on Mulder's thigh, just above the knee. He heard Mulder draw in his breath in surprise.

"I'd really like that," he said softly.

His day was continuing to be strange. He could have sworn that Scully was coming on to him in the car. Then there was the outfit she had changed in to for their meal. If he had thought the jeans and T-shirt were eye-catchingly tight, this latest outfit was eye popping!

Scully was wearing a halter top so low cut that her breasts were threatening to spill over the top, and so high on the thigh that it left little to the imagination. Scarlet leather! And she tottered on six inch high heels.

This women's problem was getting worse! That outfit was so over the top for a place like this. Literally!

She made her way unsteadily into the bar, and Mulder was aware of every man in the place watching her with their tongues hanging out.

She made her wavering way to the barstool next to his and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Er...Can I get you a drink?" he offered tentatively.

VampScully was a bit beyond his experience, but it was noticeably hotter in the room.

"Vodka on the rocks!" Scully said unexpectedly. She tossed back the drink like an expert in one swallow and grinned at him. The waiter chose that moment to direct them towards their table. She clambered to her feet, and gripped his proffered arm. Maybe her feet were giving her trouble?

She stumbled in the towering heels and his arms instinctively went around her, and for a moment, their bodies were touching. She was lush and warm and inviting. Why had he never noticed before? But there was an entirely unfamiliar wicked gleam in her eyes, and he realized she had done it on purpose. Hastily, he set her on her feet and pulled away, but not before she felt the suddenly hard length of his cock against her, as his body made its approval known. She smiled, and her tongue slipped out and moistened her lips, slowly and deliberately.

Her smile deepened when Mulder blushed as scarlet as her dress.

It was the start of a surreal evening.

The double damned hell fiend! Alex Krycek had done it again. He had known how she would react when she saw her hair and those slutty clothes. Of course she would be angry. Alex had taken advantage of her reaction, and as a result she was doomed to another spell in the cells. She growled under her breath, then when it didn't help, she wrenched open the straps holding her prosthetic arm in place.

Stupid thing. Worse than useless, and always getting in the way. How did Krycek stand it? It did serve one purpose though. An outlet for the violence that was simmering inside of her. She took the prosthetic in her right hand and slammed it against the wall.

It felt good.

Well, men were innately more aggressive. All that testosterone circulating in their bodies.

She repeated the action several times, then flung the arm away from her. It crashed into the wall one final time, and that was when she made the discovery.

It was hollow and several small items were packed inside, shielded in foam rubber so they wouldn't rattle and betray their owner. Stunned by what she saw, she reached for the cache. The first things her hand encountered were a knife and a lockpick.

Mulder was staring at Scully with an expression that could only be described as utter confusion. Scully was going from flirty to adoring to spiteful as quickly as Mulder could blink. One minute she was licking her lips and peering at him under heavy lashes, the next snarling at him about how *wrong* he was...about anything Mulder dared to say. He had decided that there was something wrong with her. It made him nervous for his partner. He tried to nod understandingly at her, plotting his call to the gunmen...maybe there had been some incredibly active sun spots that may have affected her.

For his part, Krycek knew he was blowing it. He wanted Mulder in bed...wanted to escape, but all he could do was totter gracelessly back and forth to the ladies room...Scully's bladder was hopelessly small...and disagree with Mulder at every turn. He sat back finally, telling himself to chill out. Relax, he told himself.

Mulder choked on his water as Scully leaned back in her chair, pushing slightly back and spreading her legs wide. She sat there looking comfortable as Mulder noticed with a frenzied horror that she had only tiny panties on...black lace that hid very little.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, looking around the room, to see if any others had noticed her display.

"Relaxing," she replied with a small frown.

"You're tired," Mulder said. Under normal circumstances he would tease her, probably cause her to blush, but when had Scully ever presented such an opportunity?

Alex frowned before he realized that his legs were comfortable for the first time in a while. He closed them promptly and noticed that Mulder seemed relieved. Maybe his agent wasn't so straight after all. A straight man would have been feasting his eyes.

Mulder saw the blush that had momentarily stained Scully's cheeks and sighed a bit in relief. Somewhere there was his prim Scully still in there.

Krycek realized that he was going to have to make his move soon. He'd have to hurry to get himself out of jail...how though? Scully was in his body...stronger, faster. But she wouldn't know how to use it, while he was a master of his craft. Of course Scully's body might not cooperate. He frowned. He'd have to test out how flexible and strong her petite body was.

"Mulder, I'd like to go back to the motel. I think my head is hurting."

"You think it is?" Mulder waved for the check, eyeing her from the corner of his eye.

"It is...I mean not in the 'not now honey, I have a headache' type way of course."

"Of course," Mulder muttered. He was calling the Gunmen as soon as possible.

She stood and he grabbed her hips to steady her as she nearly fell in her spike shoes. "Scully, are you feeling all right...you're acting..."

She leaned into him, plopping on his lap and wiggling a bit. He gasped as the soft derriere rubbed him intimately.

"I'm a little strange, I know, but I can't help it."

She was pouting. Scully didn't pout. Not when she was well. She leaned into him and suddenly he had all her weight on him.

"So tired," she sighed.

He sat undecided for a second, set down more than enough cash and stood with her. He set her down and helped to the car.

Krycek was desperately plotting. Mulder was getting suspicious, but there was no way he was going to think this wasn't Scully...he'd never suspect that. He'd just think she was ill. He bit his lip, worrying it while Mulder helped him in the car. Mulder's scent was everywhere and he just wanted to grab him by the lapels, throw him into the back seat and see if his cock was as sweetly smug as its owner. How would his nipples taste, he wondered for the thousandth time. Would they be salty or sweet? He chuckled as Mulder slid into the driver's seat.

"It's okay, Scully. If you want, I can swing by the hospital to get you checked...you aren't yourself."

Krycek used a weapon he had always envied, never thought he could wield its power, one that made men sweat and shake.

"Mulder, for God's sake! It's a woman thing. Can't you see that?"

Mulder flushed, turned away and mumbled something completely incoherent.

"How can you have a female partner and not recognize the signs?" Krycek was pleased by the tired, yet amazed tone he had managed to inflict...topped off with a little touch of the wounded.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Scully...you've just never...I'm sorry. Of course. We'll just go to the motel."

"That's best," Krycek murmured.

Once they had reached their motel, Krycek tottered to his door. When Mulder lingered a bit he decided to make his move later. "You go on, Mulder. I'm going to take a shower."

Mulder nodded slowly. "I'm going to check in with Skinner...make a few calls. Then come back to check on you."

Krycek nodded and entered the room. "Shit!" he exclaimed as the door closed. He would take the damn shower, powder her body all up and get into sweet gear. A little satin maybe? Did Scully score in satin? Whatever he did in this body, he was going to score with Mulder. That was just as important as getting free.

Hmmmmm.

Clothes for seduction. An interesting problem. But to honest, Alex had absolutely no idea. The little red dress and stilettos had been his best shot, and had totally failed. Well, almost totally! There had been that one sly moment when he had let Mulder steady him and had felt the strong body begin to stir against him. But despite that, Mulder hadn't made a move against him. Was the man made of stone. Or maybe he was gay? Typical! Alex always seemed to get it wrong, it was quite depressing really.

It looked like his best efforts to get Mulder into bed were a failure. Still, at least he wouldn't have to wear these torture devices any longer. He kicked off the stilettos, sighed in pleasure at the release that brought, and tugged awkwardly at the zipper at the back of the dress. How the hell had he got into this thing? He felt as trussed up as a Christmas turkey.

Wriggling out of its tightness, he surveyed *his* body in the floor length mirror. Having a left arm once again was strange, and poignant. And if he had been in a man's body, he would have found the sight of that pale flesh arousing. He had chosen to outfit his female curves in sexy black lace.

Damn Mulder!

The thought of having that beautiful body available to him...of finally seeing what Mulder concealed under that finely cut suit.......

He moaned softly, and was surprised to find both hands drifting across his borrowed body and a throbbing ache between his legs. So that was what female arousal felt like. It was surprisingly intense. Maybe there was a way for *him* to satisfy his suddenly urgent need for hot, vigorous sex. Then he could cut loose from this place, before he made one mistake too many, and Mulder realized the truth.

Mulder would have instantly been suspicious of the rat's wicked smile.

Fox Mulder headed back to Dana Scully's room with mixed feelings. He was more confused by her behavior with every passing hour. And by his own odd reactions to her. She was beautiful and desirable, why shouldn't they get a little better acquainted? But some part of him had always held back from getting involved with her before.

Why did he feel this sudden odd fascination for her? Despite her strange behavior, she had never been this enthralling before. It was like she was a different person completely. Not like a sister any more.

He knocked quietly on the bedroom door.

There was a muffled shriek from inside the room. With a yell, Mulder flung the door open and stared in horror at the sight before him. Scully was lying outstretched on the bed, unmarked but so very still, and the curtains in the now open window billowed out in the evening breeze. Her attacker must have exited through the opening....

His heart pounding, the agent rushed to her side, reaching automatically for her wrist to see if she was still alive.

He never could have anticipated what she did next. With stunning speed Scully's fist shot out and connected expertly with his temple. He gasped in pain, and fell back, temporarily stunned, onto the bed. His hands were grabbed and there was a soft click.

As Mulder's head cleared, he realized that a very scantily clad Scully was standing beside the bed, grinning hugely.

And he appeared to be handcuffed to the bed!

Alex just had to chuckle darkly at Mulder's expression. It was classic. He really was shocked to the core of his tasty, tight body. With a hungry smile Alex climbed atop him. Poor Fox wasn't struggling at all, just gaping up at his partner.

"Oh, Fox, you are going to get the best blow you've ever had," Alex promised him, enjoying the way Fox's lips moved like one of his fish he'd dropped on the floor. He was trying to form words, but for once he was blessedly silent. Alex licked at his face, giving a small moan as he tasted Fox.

Salty, soapy...slight dash of some aftershave. He sucked in the mole on his face, his hands pushing under Mulder's shirt to rub his palms on his rubbery nipples.

"Scul-Scully, I don't think...." Mulder began, his voice a thready whisper of shock.

It was on the tip of Alex's tongue, alongside Fox's delicious mole, to tell him who he really was. But, he wasn't that reckless. Still, what if, upon hearing that his seducer was actually the man who he called enemy, Mulder's cock sprung up hard and heavy? What if the idea that Alex Krycek pinching his tits and sucking in his flesh made him hot enough to burst?

Krycek didn't risk it.

Fox wouldn't really fight Scully. He might protest but he wouldn't flail about and risk hurting her. Hurting himslef in the process.

Works for me, Alex thought.

He dragged his mouth...well Scully's really, to the ripe, still-gasping lips and tasted the flesh there. Mulder pursed his lips disapprovingly and Alex chuckled again.

"I don't know why you're being so uptight, Fox, you've got to want this package," Alex purred. He trailed one lacquered nail down to the bulge in Mulder's trousers. "I know I want this package." He squeezed the column of flesh, grinning devilishly as it started to plump up obediently. Mulder flushed and Krycek ate it up.

"Scully, you don't want to do this...you really will regret it the instant you're cured of whatever has afflicted you." Mulder's eyes were getting a bit desperate, widening impossibly as his partners slim fingers slid his zipper down with sensuous deliberation. "The Gunmen...Scully! The Gunmen think you may have...stop this, this minute!"

Krycek caught sight of himself in the mirror over the cheap bureau, straddling his prize and flushed with excitement. He winked at Scully's reflection and turned back to the vision beneath him. With deftness he'd almost forgotten two hands could lend a task, he slid Mulder's trousers off, nearly smacking his lips hungrily as the briefs were revealed.

"Fox? Where are your boxers?" he asked conversationally.

Mulder jerked his hips almost eagerly and said between clenched teeth, "I don't always wear boxers."

"Oh, well there is something very sexy about tighty whiteys," Alex smirked. "Though I'd have loved to see you wetting the silk of your boxers with a little appreciation for my talents."

"Scully!"

"Mulder!"

Without further ado Krycek pulled the briefs down Mulder's long legs and off his feet. The cock was only semi-redolent, laying innocently on his thigh, but twitching with anticipation of a full-fledged erection.

"Think of my lips wrapped around you, baby," Krycek husked out, groaning as the pretty, long flesh filled out completely at those words. He smiled.

"Or think of Krycek's lips on you."

Fox gasped at his words, but he didn't lose his impressive erection. "I've seen how you look at him, Mulder. You want to slide into him don't you?"

Mulder's eyes look almost wounded, but a little whimper did escape his mouth, and a drop of precum materialized like a solitary tear.

"He wants you too. Oh yeah, he really, really does."

"St-stop saying things like that, Scully," Mulder whispered.

Alex could see the excited flush on Mulder's cheeks...the flush that was only partially due to Alex's physical ministrations. He pulled at the top of the briefs, revealing the tip of Mulder's erection.

"Now's when we see if fantasy taste as good as reality, Fox baby. I imagine you to taste like a dream...and I've dreamt it often enough."

Scully had cursed the rat often enough in the past few hours. But once she had found the hidden cache in his false arm, she had to admire his resourcefulness. And she also felt a little sorry for him. The aching of her left arm, or rather the phantom ache where it used to be, was a constant low level pain.

She retrieved the lock pick and set to work through the bars on the old lock. After that, she would assemble the pieces of a gun that she had recognized as a rare ceramic gun made in the former Czechoslovakia. The type that didn't register on a metal detector. She doubted that she would need the length of piano wire or the knife, but she took them along for the sake of completeness. It would be hard to resist the temptation to shoot the sheriff, but she could try.

Fox Mulder was magnificent, and it wasn't just because he was Alex's to play with. Though that was a big plus. Alex had always suspected that such a tall and well proportioned body must have been equally well endowed when it came to sex. It was time to enjoy the results of his foxhunt.

In truth, Mulder looked as if he was being torn apart by the conflicting emotions he was feeling. He really must care for Scully, though if he had never made a move on her before, he must be either crazy or gay. But, his fully upraised cock showed that he wasn't immune to the rat's seductions.

With a grin, Alex wriggled out of the confining, scanty underwear and sighed in pleasure as the petite breasts swung free. Mulder moaned softly, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off them. He watched a drop of gleaming liquid form on the end of Mulder's cock, and irresistibly, leaned forward and licked it off. Mulder moaned again, this time from the sweetness of the sensations he was feeling. Time to get the big payout. Gripping Mulder's erection in one small fist, he applied his lips to it.

This was exactly what he had pictured Scully's lipsticked lips doing to Mulder and the result was far from disappointing. As he widened his mouth to take in more of Mulder's substantial length, the agent's hips thrust helplessly upwards. No one could equal Alex at this, even with a borrowed body. Though admittedly, things were a little more snug.

He began to heat up things, using his tongue rather inventively to apply pressure on the underside of Mulder's erection. From the groans and small cries that Mulder was making, he was getting really close already. Alex wondered how long it had been since his former partner had gotten laid. It must be a long time, if he had such a hair trigger. No matter. If Mulder thought this was all that was happening to him tonight, he was sadly mistaken.

"Scully!" Mulder cried out, and came hard down her throat with guilty moan.

Alex swallowed, making sure that Mulder saw him lick his lips slowly. The agent flushed satisfyingly. Alex chuckled. The heat between his legs was becoming almost unbearable, and if he didn't get some of Mulder soon, he felt as if he would go mad. He could feel the tell-tale moisture gathering there. A hand crept downwards and came away covered with her juices.

Mulder was silent now, looking faintly bewildered as he watched this incomprehensible behavior. Alex felt the devil seize him, and he wickedly brought the wet fingers up to Mulder's lips and proffered them.

"Want some?" he purred.

Mulder turned his head to one side with an expression of distress. Apparently the lovely Fox wasn't accustomed to aggressive female sexuality. Which Alex regretted, though he also had a delicious fantasy of being thrown down on the bed and ravaged all night by the well-endowed Fox.

"You know what I want now?" Alex said. "I want you inside me...every inch..." He reached for Mulder's balls and gently rolled them in their sac. "Ready for another round yet?"

He noticed welcome signs of interest, although Mulder was evidently trying to ignore his body's repeated betrayal. This body's breasts were becoming so sensitive. Astride Mulder, he leaned forward and brushed the big nipples against Mulder's chest, sighing at the touch. He pinched and squeezed them experimentally, noting with fascination how red and swollen they became after a few moments.

Mulder noticed too, and redoubled his efforts to ignore what Alex was doing to him. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and clenched his fists to try to control himself. Despite his efforts, his cock was beginning to recover from his last explosive orgasm. Alex sighed impatiently and decided to lend a hand. He sucked on two of his fingers then slipped them expertly between Mulder's splayed legs. He found Mulder's tight opening and expertly pushed his finger inside, aiming unerringly for Mulder's prostate.

"What the fu..!" That got Mulder's attention all right. Hazel eyes flew wide open and Mulder jerked his body in a desperate effort to escape *that* particular stimulus.

Despite his protests though, he had become rock hard so some part of him must be enjoying it. Time to find out what a woman's body felt like. Alex maneuvered his body and sank down to the hilt on Mulder's erection. Fascination and horror mingled on Mulder's face, soon replaced by bliss as he was gripped and squeezed by internal muscles the rat used instinctively, though it was the first time he had ever done this.

"No, Scully..." Mulder gasped, and tried to shake her off him. Too late. The rat had lost himself in the fulfillment of his most cherished fantasy and began to ride his Fox in earnest.

Scully was still swearing in a most unladylike fashion by the time she reached the hotel where she and Mulder were staying. It hadn't been easy, getting out of the jailhouse, but the gun had given her the advantage. She had left the Sheriff locked up in his own jail cell and she hoped that she had enough time to convince Mulder of the truth before they started to hunt for her. If her partner didn't shoot her first. He had always hated Krycek, so wearing his body was a bit of a liability.

She rode the elevator up to the sixth floor of the hotel and headed for their adjoining rooms. But, as she approached, she began to hear some odd sounds from within. Mulder was screaming! What the hell was Krycek doing to him?

Grabbing her small gun in her hand, and for once blessing Krycek's tall frame, she aimed a kick at the door. It burst inwards and she flung herself through it, gun held ready.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Mulder was lying on his back on the bed, being ridden by an all too familiar body. Even as she watched, Mulder and his partner came to the climax of their sexual athletics, their bodies almost simultaneously arching in orgasm.

"Krycek!" She screeched, her feminine outrage sounding odd coming from the mouth of her masculine body.

The rat had sagged forward when he came, and now his head lifted slowly from where it had been resting against Mulder's chest. The rat smiled at her dreamily for a moment, before adopting a rather unconvincing look of welcome.

"Scully!" he replied with a sly smile. "You found the lockpick then!"

"What...?" Mulder said dazedly. Then as realization dawned... "What!!!"

Mulder could well believe that he was in Hell. Manacled to a bed, his partner still straddling him and his semen staining her smooth thighs, and his nemesis standing in the doorway with a look that could only be described as absolute shock on his prett...smirking face.

"You...you didn't!" Krycek said in a voice that seemed just one breath away from a swoon.

"Oh, but I did," Scully replied licking her red lips.

Mulder struggled beneath Scully, wishing he had a gun handy as Krycek moved into the room, his gun held steady and pointed right at his nude partner.

"Scully, get off of me," Mulder hissed, eyeing the assassin as he slid into the room. His brain just could not accept what had heard. Krycek calling Scully Krycek? Scully not exploding in rage? There was something altogether different about the way Krycek moved. There was none of the usual grace that Mulder had often enjoyed watching. The steps were uncertain, not stalking.

"I'm going to kill you, you do know this," Krycek hissed and for one brief moment Mulder was sure it was due to jealously. Jealousy that Scully had trespassed where Alex himself longed to be. Mulder flushed at the thought. Why was he constantly torturing himself like this? Krycek was a murderer and a traitor, not some little callboy, sent to pleasure a jaded traveler.

He noted with some concern that Krycek was glaring hotly at Scully and it seemed he might shoot at any moment. He opened his mouth to protest, but the cold steel of a gun was placed at his temple and he gaped at his deranged partner as she shrugged and grinned at his reaction.

"I think I could get a shot off before you, whatdya think?" She was taunting Krycek and Mulder blinked, confused even more. Why would Krycek be swayed by the fact that a gun was pointed at Mulder's face? Fantasies of Krycek being hot for him aside, this was getting stranger and stranger.

Krycek seemed to hesitate and then grow redder in anger. "Get off of him and..."

"And what? Then you shoot me?" Scully chuckled. "Where will you shoot me? In the face? In the stomach? Hmmm...what will you do? I think I have all the cards here. And oh, by the way...Mulder is a fantastic fuck...though a bit reluctant at first, he sure does warm up to it."

When both Mulder and the assassin started at the comment Scully chuckled evilly. "Oh you know you want to get over here and taste it. I have it on good authority that you never have."

"Scully!" Mulder groaned. "Please get off me."

She slid off of him and bent to kiss his lush lips before stepping off the bed and moving to the desk to look at herself in the mirror. "He really tastes divine," she added, as if not sure that she had humiliated Mulder enough for one day.

Mulder was even more surprised when Krycek hurried to his side, frowning in a way that reminded him of a very upset Scully. "I can't believe you, Mulder!" Krycek scolded. "Talk about taking advantage of the situation."

Mulder gaped up at him and as soon as Krycek un-cuffed him he swung his fist. It connected solidly with the pretty face and Krycek went spinning, in a rather ungraceful manner, across the room before falling to the floor.

Scully was a blur of motion as she leaped upon Krycek's supine form. She took Krycek's gun from him and almost purred with satisfaction as she stood above him and nudged him with her small, bare foot.

Mulder unclasped his left hand and was about to pounce on Krycek, to take out his aggressions on the one person in the room that he could, when Krycek sat up with tears of pain rolling down his face. "That *hurt,* Mulder," he hissed rubbing his face gingerly.

Mulder almost apologized, lost in the forest of Krycek's eyes, the sweep of damp lashes, the pink pout of his mouth. Fuck! "It was supposed to, you bastard."

"He's actually angry with lil' ole me, for tying him up and fucking him brainless, but since *I'm* his partner, he can't very well hit me," Scully explained in a mock serious tone.

"You low down RAT! You sneaky bastard, when I get back in my body...I am going to shoot you. I swear to God I will!"

Mulder frowned at Krycek and then turned to frown at a smirking Scully. The light of truth not yet bright, but pink fingers of dawning realization were inching their way up over the horizon of his intellect.

"Tsk tsk...it isn't nice to plot a murder. What would the Church say?" Scully admonished. She picked up Mulder's discarded shirt, smelled it with avid appreciation before putting her small arms into the sleeves. She buttoned it up with a satisfied grin. "I always wanted to borrow your clothes, Foxy, but I thought they would fit better at the time."

Mulder shook his head and turned away form his insane partner. "Krycek, you RAT how the hell did you get out of...never mind I don't want to know."

Mulder had another question, one that would have an ever more interesting answer. Why had Krycek, once free of the small-town jail, come here to him and Scully?

Krycek stood, nearly falling over, as he glared once more at Scully. He turned moist eyes to Mulder. "Mulder it's me, it's Scully!"

Mulder blinked and after a second he blinked again. "What?"

"She is saying that she is me and I am her," Scully crowed, a definite chuckle in her voice.

Mulder swung his face to Scully and then back to the assassin. "What?" he repeated dumbly.

"Oh c'mon, Foxy, you know that Miss Priss here wouldn't have known how to suck you as well as that. You are the brilliant one, you figure it out."

Mulder opened his mouth to let shocked breath out and turned to see Krycek, the cool killer, bright red and gaping at his partner.

"Oh...no...then...you...and...I..." Mulder sat on the bed and stared at Scully in horror. She winked at him and licked her swollen lips.

"Sorry, but yes. I have to say that I appreciated how very hard you got when I talked about myself...my real self that is." Blue eyes turned their mischievous sparkle to stunned jade and a dark chuckle escaped the rosebud lips. "Oh sorry, Red, but he got hotter thinking about me...well the male me then having your body all over him."

Mulder groaned and put his face in his hands. "This is a dream. I am going to wake up on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

But when he unclasped his eyes things remained the same. He retreated behind his hands once more.

Mulder sat with his head in his hands, unable to absorb what he had just discovered. That he had just slept with Alex Krycek, and it had been one of the wildest nights of his life. Even in his borrowed body, the Rat had known how to drive his reluctant lover into a frenzy. Mulder could claim ignorance when it came to his lover's true identity, but what terrified him more than anything else was the way that his body was even now stirring in appreciation at the thought of sex with Alex. Hastily he grabbed a shirt and jeans out of his bag and tugged them on, letting the shirt hang outside his pants to hide any embarrassing evidence of his desire.

Plausible deniability, wasn't that what they called it, when you could claim that you didn't know the truth?

He stared at his two unlikely companions. Scully in her borrowed masculine body was rubbing her bruised face irritably, in between glares at Alex...and him. The rat held a gun loosely in his hand, deceptively casual as he pretended to ignore Scully. The gun barrel tipped slightly towards Mulder as Alex noticed his scrutiny. The rat smirked knowingly and blew him a kiss. Mulder itched to wipe the grin off the pretty face. Didn't he?

The three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

Predictably, Alex broke the impasse. "So what did you get up to in jail, Scully?"

So that was what a blush looked like on Krycek's normally aloof face.

"Any time you need a hand Scully, I'm familiar with that particular equipment," Alex purred. "It needs a regular...service...to keep it in good working order. And maybe a bit of lubrication every now and then....."

"Shut up, Alex!" Mulder growled. "Shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to fix this mess!"

Alex sighed theatrically.

"Any ideas, folks?" he said softly. "I've had fun, but there are things that women just can't do...." He winked at Mulder and enjoyed his former partner's sudden discomfiture.

"Something flew overhead!" Scully shouted suddenly. "Just before we swapped, something flew over and there was a big sonic boom. Don't you remember, Mulder?"

"Yeah..." Alex said. "Let's go for a drive and see the scene of the crime." He motioned with the gun. The three of them headed out of the room towards the car, and it was then that the normally graceful Alex made his biggest mistake. Used to loping down the stairs two or three at time with his long legs, he miscalculated in his new body as he followed the two agents down the dozen steps outside the hotel. Mulder heard a yelp behind him and half turned, just in time to see the Rat tumble towards him, desperately trying to stop his headlong fall.

Mulder automatically put out his arms and caught the small body before Alex could break his neck.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly, wrapping his arms around Alex and pinning *his* arms to his sides. He enjoyed the look of disgust Alex gave him. The Rat had found, to his cost, that the big disadvantage of being in Scully's body was that Mulder was far stronger than he was.

Scully retrieved the gun from where Alex had dropped it in his headlong fall.

"In your arms again, Mulder!" Alex said bitterly. Then with a sudden amazed whisper that only Mulder could hear, "I know there isn't a gun in your pocket, Mulder, so I guess you're pleased to see me!"

Mulder wasn't quite sure where his response came from, it just kind of slipped out.

"Next time I get to be on top!"

Scully was definitely having a bad day. Not only was she stuck in this awkward, too big body, but she had to put up with Alex Krycek's sly jibes and the apparent stupidity of her partner. As if his brain had turned to mush where Alex was involved. Even now, Mulder seemed to be taking far too long to complete the simple task of cuffing Alex. He used to be so predictable!

"Stop wasting time!" she snapped as he carefully adjusted the handcuffs for her former body's very small wrists. He fastened Alex's wrists behind his back. Then she watched in disbelief as Mulder's hand surreptitiously fondled Krycek's ass.

"Ow!" Mulder yelped as Scully smacked him on the side of his head.

"Feel *my* ass again and I'll do more than that, Mulder!" she snapped. "Now get in the car. I'll drive!"

What the hell was Mulder thinking? Scully couldn't decide. She could understand how Krycek might trick Mulder into bed once, but now that he knew...! She could only presume that her partner was going temporarily insane. She muttered a curse under her breath towards men in general, and the two in the back seat in particular. Mulder had tired himself out with his exertions and had fallen soundly asleep within minutes of sitting down. His head lolled, resting against Alex's shoulder. The rat's eyes were closed and he was apparently content to lean against his most recent lover.

It wasn't as easy as she had thought, trying to drive with only one arm. Cruising along was okay, but when she had to pull up at a junction or pull on the brake, she suddenly seemed to have more to do than one hand could cope with. She had to steer with her knee to free up her right hand. The only way to cope was to slow down to a crawl when she saw problems ahead.

She cursed aloud as she felt the steering wobble for the millionth time.

"Don't try to rush it," a voice said unexpectedly. "You will get better at it when you've had a little practice."

"Shut up, Krycek!" Scully snapped.

"Just trying to help," Alex said. "Believe it or not, Scully, I do give a damn what happens to that body."

"But you didn't care about my body? My feelings?" Scully snarled.

"You have a beautiful body," came the softly spoken response. "And you could have Mulder any time you wanted. But I only had one chance to have him, so I took it!"

Alex met Scully's furious gaze regretfully.

"I love Mulder. And I think he feels attracted to me. But he was never going to admit it to himself without a nudge in the right direction."

"You call cuffing him to a bed and having sex with him a nudge?" Scully snapped.

"Yeah!" Alex purred, his eyes taking on a wicked gleam. "It was an interesting...experience. One I'd like to repeat! Maybe you'd like to try out that fine equipment you have there on something better than your hand?"

He watched in delight as he caught sight of Scully's mouth flapping open like a hooked fish. Scully finally settled on an epithet she considered appropriate.

"Bitch!"

Alex grinned. But, a moment later he had lost all pretence of amusement.

"Scully!"

"Shut up, you..."

"Check out the three black cars behind us!" Alex hissed. "They're tailing us!"

But even as Scully turned to look, the driver of the first vehicle pulled out to pass them and took up a position in front of their rental car, while the second performed a classic flanking maneuver to the side and the third moved up behind them. Scully was forced swerve to the side of the road and the car barreled down a dirt road. It had happened so incredibly fast that Mulder hadn't even roused from sleep until the car stopped.

"What?" he murmured sleepily. And found himself looking through the car windscreen at a rapidly approaching car of Consortium goons.

"My... er.... former associates!" Alex said. "They're a little pissed off at me for blowing their operation round here!"

"You drive!" Scully screamed desperately, and in a scramble of long legs, Mulder desperately shoved her out of the way and dived into the driver's seat.

"Is there something we should know, Krycek, or is this the standard cleanup crew for wayward Consortium trash?" Mulder sneered as the headlights seemed to flicker closer behind them. The lights were a strange, pale, blue in the night and Mulder kept finding himself having to tear his eyes away from their glare.

"Well, you could say there is something you should know," Krycek drawled in Scully's voice. "But, lucky for me, we don't have time to discuss it...now."

Red hair fell over the white brow, too short to get in the way, but still a heavy annoyance, he stared at Mulder. "Take this next turn...I think that is where you..."

"He knows where to turn, Krycek," Scully growled.

Mulder shivered at that. Scully and Krycek changing places was pretty much the worst thing he could even contemplate...no. Scully and Krycek changing places and he getting tied to a bed and taken advantage of...that was the worst. He flushed. The truth was the bonds hadn't been necessary after a point. So what that it was really Ale...Krycek! He hadn't known that.

He did *not* want the traitor. Not by a long shot.

Scully was grinning at him...Krycek was that is. He shook his head to clear it, unsuccessfully.

"What?" Mulder grumbled.

"You are thinking about it aren't you? Wondering if you would have screamed as loudly if you had known. Wondering if you would have screamed louder."

"Shut up!" Mulder was in no mood for being teased.

"Who are the people following us?" Scully demanded, the male voice making an effort to sound reasonable and sounded altogether too husky for anything other than phone sex.

There was a petite shrug from the assassin, blue eyes narrowed in belated concern. "I'm not sure, but you might drive faster than this, Fox," Krycek advised.

Mulder drew in his bottom lip, focussed on driving, trying to block out the night's events. He would let Scully handle the particulars. Let her handle insulting Krycek this time.

Scully tapped him the shoulder and nodded toward what appeared to be a frontage road on the opposite side of the deserted highway. He accelerated suddenly, glad to see the pursuing cars fall back abruptly and then killed his lights. Hoping that he was out of headlight range he drove for a few more seconds and then sped the car over the bumpy dirt separator, driving by the feel of the road alone. He just hoped that there wouldn't be too much telltale dust to give them away, as he finagled the car to the far right.

The pursuing cars sped by.

"Oh, yeah, they'll fall for that," Krycek moaned. "Are you kidding me?"

Mulder glared at the petite redhead. "Shut up, Krycek!"

"Both of you, be quiet," came the husky voice Mulder had convinced himself he despised. "We need to find that juncture in the road...maybe...in some insane coincidence whatever flew over us and caused this...will fly over again"

"Really? Is that what we're trying to do? Because I thought I was just driving Miss Daisy around," Mulder scowled into the green eyes. He turned on the lights once more and exited onto the frontage road.

Those green eyes gave a very good impression of the disdaining look his partner had mastered in her own body.

He pouted.

Krycek chuckled, red lips curled in a pretty bow, red hair still tickling his forehead.

"There, Fox!" Krycek squeaked, then frowned disgustedly at his own voice. "God, I am ready to be me again. There is the spot!"

"Me too, then I can shoot you, you Rat Bastard," Mulder threatened.

"Well, it had better happen quickly," Scully drawled. "Because it looks like our friends weren't fooled for long."

The distant flare of headlights coming up fast made Mulder groan.

"Turn off the lights again, Fox," Krycek suggested. "It worked so well last time."

"I am going to shoot you," Mulder swore.

"Just stop the car, Mulder," Scully demanded. "I think something is going to happen...like soon!"

Krycek turned borrowed cerulean eyes to Mulder, "I think so too."

It started off as a subtle shimmering in the air. Alien in appearance, although there was no one in the wastes of the desert to witness it. Then the discontinuity, like a wave, started to roll across the landscape, following the path of the alien craft that had flown across the land not so long ago. The effects of the alien propulsion system had altered reality and warped objects on the desert beneath. A cactus fused with a rock. Animals whose limited consciousness had been exchanged so that a bird thought it was a coyote and vice versa.

Now the forces that governed reality reasserted themselves. All that had been altered by the alien craft's passage began to change. As the shimmering wave passed, all became as it had been before.

Well almost.

The bird retained an appetite for meat, and the coyote chased its tail in frustration as it somehow failed to fly when it jumped into the air.

The wave of change spread outwards, like a ripple on a large pond and approached a car bumping over the desert roads, as it tried to escape its pursuers.

There was no warning for the inhabitants of the car. In one unearthly instant, two minds were flung back into their rightful bodies. The men who had been in pursuit of Alex Krycek suddenly forgot why they were driving in the heat of the desert, and, with great puzzlement, headed back towards town, debating their inexplicable actions heatedly.

It was as if the effects caused by the UFO had never happened.

Well, almost.

Mulder slammed on the brakes with a smothered curse, and turned to stare at the two other occupants of the car. Suddenly and inexplicably, he was sitting next to Alex Krycek, and Scully was sprawled on the back seat of the car, her hands cuffed behind her and looking just as astonished as he was. Alex flushed, gave a little shrug, and spoke.

"Er.... Hi.....!"

Mulder decided that he couldn't have been more surprised if he had found a rabid dog in the car. The last thing he remembered clearly was escorting Alex towards a waiting police van. And now...

"Get me out of these!" Scully tugged at her cuffed wrists and snarled at him.

"There has to be a logical explanation for this!" Mulder said shakily.

"Well, don't ask me!" Alex grinned, despite his shock. "You don't imagine I'd chose to go for an afternoon drive with you!"

Mulder quickly freed Scully, while trying to keep watch on Krycek out of the corner of his eye. Scully rubbed her wrists, trying to restore the circulation, and in doing so, glanced at her watch. The date was clearly visible. It was then that the three of them received their second surprise.

"Mulder!" Scully said urgently. "Mulder. It's Monday! We've lost a couple of days!"

This had to be a dream. Or maybe a nightmare, Alex decided. How the hell else could he explain being shut in a car with the two people on Earth that hated him the most; the feisty Dana Scully and the tempting but out of reach Mulder.

It felt like a scene out of the Twilight Zone. Why had he let himself get into this situation? Still, it was probable that Mulder didn't realize that he was carrying a gun. He slyly adjusted his jacket so that it covered the gun that was at his waist. And where the hell was his arm?

Again he tried to puzzle out why he had been with Mulder. A fragment of memory floated to the surface of his mind. An image, crystal clear in its clarity, of Mulder stretched out beneath him on a bed, hands incredibly restrained, as Alex rode him with wild abandon. A flash of recall showed him Mulder's face ecstatic as he achieved orgasm.

No!

That wasn't possible!

No way!

He stared at Mulder. There was something in the agent's face that hinted at the afterglow of good sex. A sort of relaxation. And admittedly, Mulder hadn't tried to take out his usual sexual frustration on Alex by beating him up. Mulder was presently talking animatedly to Scully, something about going back to town, and as his hand moved to gesture towards it, his sleeve fell back a little. Alex found himself transfixed by the thin line of red around Mulder's wrist.

Oh yes!

He wasn't dreaming!

He fought to keep a very wicked smile off his face. Mulder wasn't going to like this one bit. That made it all the sweeter. Mulder took the cuffs from Scully and turned towards him, obviously with the intention of taking Alex into custody again. Alex shook his head.

"Truce Mulder!" he suggested.

"Like hell!" Mulder growled. Time to play his hand, Alex decided.

"Don't you want to know what happened to you, Fox? I could tell you something interesting. But not if you're going to send me to jail. Don't you want to know what you did yesterday?" Mulder glared, but Alex noted with satisfaction that the cuffs disappeared into his pocket.

"Lie to me, Krycek, and you'll wish you had never come out of your rathole!"

"Interesting choice of words!" Alex said with a grin.

Scully sat in the back of the car as Mulder turned it and headed back towards the town. She was just as keen to find out the truth as Mulder seemed to be, but to even consider collaborating with Krycek! Why the Hell would Mulder want to do that? But there seemed to be something strangely different about him. Not just in his reaction to Krycek, but in his whole demeanor. More relaxed...something. Krycek seemed different too. His body language showed that he was confident, even to the point of arrogance. Why she would love to get hold of him and...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of memory every bit as stunning as the one Alex had received. It seemed, momentarily that she was watching Alex, surely looking over his shoulder, as he studied his reflection in a mirror. Alex was utterly naked, of both clothes and artificial arm. He was more beautiful than she could have guessed, seeing him in his usual jacket and jeans.

No, this was a sleek and deadly creature, strong and well muscled, surprisingly desirable. He was smiling as he stroked himself, half-aroused, and she noted in appreciation that his erection was just as alluring as the rest of him.

What on earth was she thinking of? Fantasizing about Krycek? Though it seemed there was sufficient cause.

The car went over a bump on the desert road, and the thoughts in her head abruptly changed course as a biological fact made itself known to her consciousness. Sure, she had felt a little discomfort before, but this was the first time she had thought about it.

Her body felt like she had been with a man. Slightly sore, with the ache of thighs that had been involved in vigorous exercise. And she realized that she smelled a little ripe in the warmth of the new day.

Impossible!

Surely she hadn't had sex with someone?

And there were only two men in her vicinity...one of whom had been the subject of a vivid...memory...a moment before?

She had been having sex with Krycek!

And she couldn't even remember it!

Oh no......!

They had made it to the motel and gone straight to Mulder's room. Scully was still wide-eyed over her newest discovery, her short hair. Mulder rubbed his wrists nervously, feeling the unmistakable tenderness of having been recently cuffed. He kept looking from Scully to Krycek as if wondering if they were suddenly going to shout, in unison, "Gotcha!"

Krycek was the only one who seemed perfectly composed, this despite his desire to chuckle darkly to himself every once in a while. And his almost rude occupation of staring at Mulder with barely opened eyes.

Mulder finally found his tongue and tried to sound rational. "So we are missing at least one full day...we obviously were doing something...Scully your hair is different...Krycek turns up in our car pretty as you please." He stopped, feeling the heat in his cheeks. Pretty was certainly a good word to describe the bastard, but he wouldn't use it. It had been an expression. Nothing more than that.

"And my damned prosthetic is missing!"

Mulder chuckled, glad the rat had finally seemed irritated by the goings on. "You're lucky you still have a face," Mulder threatened.

Krycek yawned, slowly, deliberately. Completely unimpressed with the threat.

Mulder scowled.

"You stash all manner of things in that prosthetic," Scully said with a superior look. "It probably fell off because it was too heavy." She looked into the mirror and tried to ascertain why she would have demolished her fashionable look with such a horrible cut.

"How would you know that?" Mulder asked, tearing his eyes away from Krycek, who had decided to lean back on the headrest of the bed on which he languished, looking too seductive by far.

She stiffened for a moment. Frowned, tiny lines appearing between her delicate brows. Her lips pursed and she shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Another mystery for the dynamic duo to solve. And to think I have the privilege of being here to witness the magic," Alex drawled before yawning once more. He deliberately raised his arm as if to stretch, placing his hand at a point where it might be natural to be cuffed , and he watched Mulder's face.

He wasn't disappointed. Mulder jerked, remembering something...not enough, but something. Their eyes met and Krycek could barely restrain himself from licking his lips with desire. Mulder's eyes had always had to power to make him hard. And God, forget about the mouth! That mouth could make him hurt.

He did groan then. Mulder had licked his own lips. Nervously, not sexily, but to Alex Krycek, it was more seductive than a strip tease. He ignored the sharp look Scully was giving him and continued to stare at Mulder's wet lips. Fuck! They would...the *did* taste so good. He tore his eyes away, back to the dark-fringed hazel eyes and almost stood up when he saw a corresponding heat there.

It was gone in the next moment, but it had been there.

Scully felt the tension between the two men. It made her nervous. Nervous for herself and for her partner. It was a near-sexual tension. And the looks that were passing from one to the other was beginning to have the quality of molten lava.

"I think we should let Krycek go on his way," she finally blurted out.

Mulder, torn from his dumbfounded staring, looked at her in shock. "Just let him go? Let a murderer go?" Once he could remember that Alex was a rat, he could ignore how pretty he was with a flush of passion on his face. Yes, in fact he had never forgotten it. Never. He had simply been observing Ale...Krycek for future profiling. Yes. That was it. Not appreciating...not desiring...simply detached observation of a criminal.

"Mulder, I am too tired right now to argue. But, something happened...something that we need time to figure out..."

"Yes, and *he* is involved," Mulder insisted. More than a little surprised that Scully, of the newly shorn locks, would even suggest letting a should-be felon go.

"I am not really wanted for anything, you realize," Krycek purred. "The only thing I might be remotely wanted for is for not giving notice at my former position."

Scully raised her finger to him, pausing at the almost unfamiliar sensation of moving her left arm. "Shut up, Rat Boy. This is between Mulder and I."

He shrugged. "Just pointing out a fact. Wanting someone so you can get someone else is not the same thing as having a legal right to arrest them. Also, you can't get the people responsible for the deaths of your family so you blame me. Again, not legal."

Mulder moved toward him, raised his hand to hit the pretty face, then paused. "Shut up!"

Krycek had tensed, preparing for the blow, but other than that, he remained perfectly still.

Mulder knew what Krycek was saying was true. He had never stood a day before a judge, nor had any charges been brought to him. Still, he was wanted for questioning. And if he had to be arrested in order to be questioned, then who would complain? The ACLU?

He brushed aside his small feeling of guilt. He recognized the sensation of being on the borderline of justifying his means by the end.

Scully saved him from further thought.

"Just go, Krycek."

Krycek, surprisingly, seemed reluctant to leave.

Mulder, seeing those incredible eyes hot on him once more, growled, "You heard her. Move!"

Krycek moved swiftly then. He pulled Mulder to him, tight and fierce before kissing him hard, demanding a response from the tender flesh. Alex heard Scully squeak in rage, but he simply pulled away and made his way to the door, the taste of Mulder sweet on his lips. There he paused and turned back to look at Mulder, who looked lovelier than he ever had, shocked mouth already swelling slightly. Alex smiled wickedly.

"I think that was mild compared to what we did earlier, Fox." He grinned as Mulder groaned. Before he left he added, "Be sure that we will see each other soon. To...figure out what really did happen of course."

Scully was ready to shoot the rat.

Mulder was fighting an erection. An erection that he was desperately sure had nothing to do with Alex Krycek kissing him...with that hard body pressed tight to his...with the smell of him...he groaned again.

But only Scully heard him, as Alex had disappeared into the warm night.

Alex Krycek was quite at a loss to explain his own behavior. He could guess what had happened to him during the last few days, but the details eluded him. No matter how hard he tried, he could only remember the one fragment of memory. Admittedly it was a pleasing image, being in bed with Mulder. But he was a creature of caution, always calculating the risks based on the intelligence he gathered on a situation. The blankness in his memory was driving him to distraction. Somehow it seemed doubtful that he had spent two whole days in bed. There were several unexplained bruised areas on his body. His jaw felt particularly tender, as if Mulder had maybe given him the usual greeting he reserved for Alex. A "love tap."

There was also the problem of where his arm had disappeared to? He shifted uncomfortably in the seat of the rental car. Oddly for someone who had supposedly spent the last two days having sex, he felt as if he was developing an uncomfortable case of blue balls. Being so close to Mulder hadn't helped. The memory of Mulder's lips beneath his made him groan in discomfort and with a curse, he pulled the car over. He would have to take care of this problem first, then when he had given himself a couple of big climaxes, imagining what he would do if Mulder was kneeling in front of him.

Then he would use all the resources at his command to discover the truth about his "lost weekend.

Mulder was having a similar bad day. Alex Krycek had kissed him! In front of an incredulous, and no doubt disapproving, Scully. She had been ominously silent ever since Krycek had left. He could still feel the warmth of Krycek's lips against his.

Oddly, for the first time in years, he didn't want to punch the smirk off the younger man's face. Instead, he was filled with an unexpected feeling of warmth towards the lying, duplicitous rat. Maybe Alex had just been yanking his chain, trying to draw Mulder into his web of lies.

The trouble was, Mulder genuinely believed that Alex meant that kiss. There had been a passion in it that had felt real. Damn it! He felt so confused. So much so that he barely noticed Scully phone the airline and check that their reservations on the Washington flight were confirmed. They had two hours to go. Scully dashed to her room to pack and shower. Mulder sighed. It was going to be a long trip back to Washington. He decided to go and get a receipt for the room to help claim their expenses. The FBI was notoriously strict in that department.

The desk clerk grinned at him when he stopped at the desk.

"Has Sir had a good time this weekend?" The young man inquired with just the right degree of politeness in his voice, though the effect was rather spoiled by his knowing smirk.

"What do you mean?" Mulder said. The way the clerk was grinning now was all too suggestive, and Mulder felt a nameless dread.

"The other guests complained sir, about the screaming that was coming from your room all night. It's just as well you're leaving soon because we really would have to ask you to leave sir. This is not that sort of establishment! If Sir wants to entertain his lady friends, he can go elsewhere."

Mulder made a hasty retreat, discovering in the process that he wasn't too old to blush red with embarrassment. The man thought he had been with a woman. He escaped into the elevator.

Hmmm. An interesting development; one that sent a shiver of arousal through him. He had made Alex scream like a woman. Loudly and continuously, by all accounts.

Somehow that knowledge went a long way towards easing his conscience about having a male lover. In fact he felt more of a man than ever. Maybe he just had time for a...er...shower too, before they had to leave for the airport. He began to speculate on what exactly he had done to Alex. When he met the rat again, he was really going to make the younger man writhe with humiliation. When he told Krycek that he had really girly screams........!

They only had a half-hour left on their flight, and Scully still hadn't spoken more than two words to Mulder. She really didn't know what to say to him. It made it worse that Mulder didn't seem to be bothered by the strange events of the past few days. Apart from that strange episode with Krycek, that is. She wouldn't put it past Alex to try it on with Mulder, just to aggravate him. Yes, that would make sense. The idea that Mulder, of all people, could be interested in Krycek! And Alex had almost deliberately ignored *her* As if he didn't want to admit what he had done. Typical man!

She muttered curses under her breath, causing Mulder to glance her way apprehensively. Krycek wasn't her first choice of partner, or even her second, but she knew a fine piece of ass when she saw it. Boy, was he cut! And she couldn't even remember any of it except that image of his strong naked body and its dusky, half-hard cock .

Judging by the way her muscles were starting to stiffen up, she had given him an energetic workout!

It was all his fault, of course. He was going to be sorry, the next time they met. For the state of her clothes, which seemed to be wrecked. For the handcuffs. For the sleazy dress she had found stuffed in the bottom of her suitcase in a similar condition, it appeared, as the Lewinsky rag...for all of it! He would be the one left exhausted, humiliated and sore. Very sore!

Now how *exactly* was she going to make him pay?

Especially for the hair!

One month later

Scully bent over the washroom sink and vomited till she wanted to die, as her insides turned to water. What the hell was wrong with her? Every morning for the past week, she had felt dreadful. Maybe she was coming down with some bug. Or maybe it was just those tuna and chocolate sauce bagels she always seemed to crave these days

Wait a minute...

Oh no!

The End

Or perhaps not.......?

  


 

* * *

 

Reversals 2  
by Czara and Megaera  
  


A sequel of sorts to our Reversals 1 story. Body swapping and mayhem, as before...

* * *

Fox Mulder was not having a good day. Scully was supposed to be helping him with a big pile of paperwork, but she had called in sick that morning. She had been looking rather flushed yesterday and had mumbled something about a stomach bug. But he wasn't fooled for one minute. Something was definitely up with his partner. She looked as though she were putting on weight! He was worried about her. Also, he had a slight twinge of guilt where Scully was concerned. He had deliberately avoided any discussion about their desert meeting with Krycek, and for good reason. He flushed at the thought of that rat bastard and his ridiculous yet tantalising hints about their lost time. He *really* didn't want Scully to question him about that. He had side-stepped or evaded the few attempts she had made to talk about their trip.

But the way Alex had kissed him.......

Mmmmmm. Pretty good.

Damn it! Why couldn't he remember the rest? It was maddening!

Alex would show up sooner or later though. And when he did, Mulder had a few surprises planned. Alex was not going to get the upper hand this time. 

If he could keep Scully out of the way....... 

******

Scully didn't know what she was going to do now. By some impossible miracle, she had become pregnant. Yet, she was supposed to be infertile. In a way, it was the most wonderful thing that could happen to her, and something she had always wanted. But with Krycek, of all people.....! She had taken a couple of tests for sexually transmitted diseases after her lost weekend, and was relieved to find all the results were negative. But she had never thought to have a pregnancy test! 

She wanted the baby. But what was she going to say to Mulder? He would count back nine months, and pinpoint the time of her...... indiscretion..... to the time of their meeting with Krycek. 

She would have to tell Mulder ......And her mother.....

Now that was going to be an ordeal!

Oh rats!

*******

It had taken him almost a month. Searching for the clues that would tell him what had happened to him on those few lost days. Alex had access to many secret sources of information both official and unofficial, but it had been more difficult than he had expected. It had taken less than a day to gather facts about that particular area of desert; there were many rumours and tales about strange happenings round the little desert town. And within another couple of days, he had tracked the source of the strangeness almost inevitably to Area 51, UFO capital of the world! So it was beyond top secret!

He had known then that any further information would be difficult to obtain without considerable risk and expense. Still, he was quite resourceful. And besides, anything that could get Fox Mulder into bed had to be worth the effort. The thought of the handsome Mulder and his shapely ass...... 

He grinned. He would bet that Mulder was being driven crazy by the gap in his normally exceptional memory. Not knowing whether he had really slept with his arch enemy Krycek. Nice thought. It was so delicious, knowing that he was irritating Mulder like this.

He forced his thoughts back to the present. Any more thoughts of Mulder and he would have to stop and take care of the inevitable physiological reaction that always followed. Pleasant though that would be, he had a deadline to keep. A certain lab technician who had promised to bring him certain papers relating to UFO technology. Details on a device that could do strange things to the human mind. The very technology that he had been seeking. The man thought he was being paid a very large sum by a foreign power for the information, and Alex had played on his Russian heritage to make the act more convincing. In fact, Alex had a different goal in mind. The man was similar to Alex in build and general appearance, and had a pass to the base......

Alex drew his gun from his pocket and waited in the shadows for his contact to arrive. The device that had made Mulder briefly his, alien or not, would soon be his. He was going to steal it!

*******  
*******

Mulder looked at Scully for the hundredth time and she finally sighed in exasperation.

"Mulder! What? Why are you looking at me?"

He shook his head, eyes darting from her with careful swiftness. "Just wondering what was wrong."

"Wrong?" she asked sharply, unconsciously putting one hand to her still trim belly.

"Yes, you seem to be.. I don't know... sick I guess. You look..."

"How do I look?" Her eyes found his and held them in a wintery blue frost.

"I am not saying you look bad. You just look a tinge on the green side at times."

She cursed under her breath. He was too perceptive by far. He probably already knew and was just trying to get her to admit to being pregnant with a rat bastard! She chuckled, it really would be a rat bastard too. She just raised a brow and let Mulder's uncomfortable stare slide away from hers again. If he knew, he would have to say it, for she would not.

Mulder worried that Scully was going to go crazy again. Of course whenever that particular thought came to him he would stop what he was doing and try to figure out when Scully had ever gone crazy. He couldn't for the life of him remember, but he knew she had. Really crazy. Certifiable.

"I guess I am just nervous about all the meetings we have been having to have with Skinner. He seems to be especially eager to roast our asses lately."

Scully huffed. Sure, he was worried about Skinner. Well, if he wanted to play dumb then let him. Her lips were more than sealed.

Mulder gathered some loose papers together, trying to appear unhurried. He stood and smiled sickly at her. "I need to get some copies, then I have to... file them. It might take me a while. Go ahead and get lunch without me. I want to call the Gunmen too."

She frowned. Was he avoiding her because he was nervous about her silence on the issue, or because he really did know that Alex was the father and hated her for it? She really didn't think she could face Mulder's disdain, but she wouldn't abort this child. It might be half green-eyed bastard but it was part hers too. 

She nodded. "Okay, I'll bring you something back if you like."

He stumbled over his wastebasket and shook his head as he straightened his mess. "No, don't worry about me, Scully. I want to do some research on something. And you know how I get when something gets under my skin."

She smiled gently. "Yeah, I know." His smile seemed genuine, filled with all the affection he had ever had for her and she was suddenly more at ease. Mulder was not a good actor. He wouldn't even pretend to like her if he had reservations about her.

******

Not the easiest mission in the world, but it had worked beautifully. Alex had planned to break into a top secret government research facility and gain as much information as he could about a certain piece of alien technology. An easy exercise for someone bold enough to steal an identity card from someone who worked there. Who wasn't going to need it ever again......

He hadn't expected the security to be so lax, once he bluffed his way through the 3 sets of security checkpoints, which were along the road entering the base. A small amount of cosmetic alteration to his features, and the guards had just waved him through, thinking he was the late, unlamented Chester P. Hincks.

Three sets of gates passed through, then he had the freedom of the place, which appeared to be some sort of airbase. Still, he was cautious, and had maintained a confident air as he checked the place out. Like his old spymaster had taught him, years ago. If you look as though you belong somewhere, people don't really notice you.

He strolled up to the doors of the nearest hanger, ducked inside, and stopped dead in his tracks, You didn't really expect to walk in through the doors of a nondescript building like this, and come face to face with a flying saucer! Alex grinned. Now this was a hell of a repayment for his trouble. Though he had expected something like this, he had anticipated a lot more security.

Time to check the place out for something portable that could provide him with a big payoff. And maybe something too, that would tempt Mulder......

********

Finding the truth of the matter was not proving as easy as Mulder had hoped. He had a big chunk of time missing in his memory, that was driving him insane. Every resource the Gunmen could muster had been mobilised. And Mulder had called in more than one favour from his colleagues. He had even checked with several obscure government agencies, such as the Ranger service and the Federal Marshall's office of the State of Nevada.

All he had to show for his efforts were three pieces of evidence. A hotel clerk's muddled recollections of rather unusual noises coming from hiss hotel room, a check he had found in his jacket pocket for an expensive dinner for two he couldn't remember eating. One that featured several large vodkas. And thirdly, Scully's credit card record, which she had furiously waved at him last week. It had been one of the only occasions they had referred to their lost time. Though why Scully had bought a leather jacket and certain items of lingerie, including an extraordinary red dress.....

Mulder irritatedly indulged in one of his favourite pastimes. Throwing pencils, point uppermost, at the ceiling to see if they would stick......

Maybe it would be better to leave the topic alone. Did he really want to know that he had slept with Krycek? What the hell would he do if he found out it was true? 

Perhaps fortunately at that point, his thoughts were interrupted by the phone. He grabbed for it, muttering as his last aimed pencil missed and dropped neatly into the trash.

"Mulder!" The bellow down the line made Mulder wince and hold the receiver well away from his ear. It sounded as though he was in trouble with Skinner.

"....Sir?" he replied.

"What the hell is this expense claim form, Mulder? Three thousand dollars! For requisitioning the National Weather service supercomputer for two hours! Looking for atmospheric anomalies over Nevada last month...? And a complaint from the Nevada Federal Marshall's office that you tied up three of their men checking out the guests in a hotel you stayed in..... For no good reason that they could see......"

Mulder winced. He hadn't expected the computer time to have cost quite that much......

"My office Mulder! 1.30 p.m. No excuses! Bring all your expense claims for the past six months. And don't expect to be anywhere else for the rest of the day!" He slammed the phone down. 

Mulder groaned, and wished he *were* someplace else. Now where the hell had he put those forms?

******

"Yes mom! Of course I'll explain then! I'll finish in the office about half twelve, then get to your house about two thirty, hopefully. Skinner said I could take a couple of days off, when I explained it was for medical reasons...." Scully winced as her mother's voice rose a couple of octaves. "No mom. Nothing bad. I'll tell you when I get there. Don't worry. Say hi to Bill for me. See you both later!"

She cut off her mother in mid protest. She was in for a fun afternoon, if the last ten minutes were any indication, and her mother hadn't even been told yet. Pregnant and unmarried! And with not even a boyfriend to share half the blame! Oh there were going to be a few lectures this afternoon.......!

She just had time to go back to the office for an hour of paperwork, before she left for her mother's home. And maybe tell Mulder the good news at last. At least he wouldn't lecture her. Though she hadn't decided if she would tell him whose it was..... He seemed so preoccupied lately.

A wave of nausea made her hurriedly grab at her purse. These new meds were great for morning sickness, which unfortunately seemed to last most of the day. As long as she didn't touch the smallest drop of alcohol, that is. Not that she planned to drink at all during her pregnancy. That would be so irresponsible!

******

The door opened quietly behind him, as Mulder scrabbled around on the floor, trying to retrieve the pile of paperwork that had just slid off his desk. Perhaps stacking over a hundred folders on his desk had been a trifle optimistic, but he had been forced to empty his filing cabinet looking for the forms Skinner had demanded. He had found half of it stuffed in the back of the bottom drawer, and had just remembered filing the rest under "Unidentified monster: American origin," when the whole pile had crashed to the floor.

"Help me find a file, Scully! It's important!" he yelled without turning round. No one else would have entered without knocking first.

A soft, masculine chuckle answered him. He spun round, still on his knees, and found himself face to..... er..... face with Alex Krycek. The younger man had his head tilted to one side, and had clearly been checking out the interesting view Mulder had provided, down on his hands and knees among the paper.

With a growl of anger, Mulder started to stand, his eyes flicking towards his desk drawer, where he had placed his gun. But with astonishing speed, a gun appeared in Alex's fist, and aimed towards Mulder.

"On your knees is just fine, Mulder!" Alex grinned. 

Mulder flushed angrily. Alex always seemed to catch him off balance. It was a talent Mulder could have done without. Alex came closer, and sat on the edge of Mulder's desk, far too close for comfort. Mulder studied Alex, trying to project an air of casual amusement, as if it didn't really matter that he was kneeling with his face a few inches away from Alex's...... 

"Truce, Mulder?" Alex purred, sounding altogether too pleased with himself. Mulder sighed. Why did the rat bastard always seem to get his way?

"Truce," he agreed. The gun disappeared, to be replaced by a strange, small silvery sphere, which Alex produced from a pocket. It was about the size of a grapefruit, and appeared totally featureless. "You may be interested in this, Mulder. It's alien! Part of a propulsion system, according to the file I stole." Alex hefted the globe in his hand. "I think it may have something to do with our little Nevada mystery. My file says odd effects have been observed when it's activated...... and it so happens that it was on a test flight over the desert when we were nearby!"

Alex tossed the small sphere up in the air and it caught the light, glittering with an almost blue sheen. 

"Have I got something you're interested in, Fox?" Alex smirked.

Mulder nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. The alien object sounded fascinating, certainly, but it was a little difficult to concentrate at the moment. That rat knew exactly the effect he was having. 

"Well, Fox....?"

Alex deliberately sat back a little and spread his legs a fraction, emphasising the form of his body in those tight, tight jeans. It was hard to ignore the way Mulder kept looking down at his crotch. Alex was hugely enjoying himself. He tossed the sphere up and down, drawing out the moment.

*******

Returning to the office, Scully froze outside the door as she heard the sound of voices within. Maybe Mulder was interviewing someone? Or perhaps Skinner had come to check on Mulder for some reason. But no, the voice had a haunting familiarity. Krycek!

She froze in indecision. What was she going to do? Cuff him to the desk then give him a big surprise? Hmmmm. That thought had a certain merit. She drew her gun, and taking up position, kicked the door in.

*********

The door was abruptly flung wide, and Scully entered the little office, gun pointed directly at Alex's head. 

"Krycek, you ratbastard! You're under arrest!" Alex spun round, eyes wide with astonishment. 

"Scully!" he gasped. 

The sphere he had idly been tossing in his hand slipped and went crashing to the floor. It impacted with a metallic thud, and a burst of blue light lit the small office. Alex recoiled, staring warily at the sphere as if he had suddenly found it a deadly snake in his hand. 

"What the hell was that?" he muttered. Then he realised that both his companions had fallen silent. Mulder was still kneeling, holding his hand up and staring at it in astonishment. And Scully had dropped her gun and was looking around him with an expression of wonder.

"Incredible!" she said. "Your alien artefact has some unusual effects, Krycek!"

"Is that what you call it!" Mulder yelled. "Ratbastard! What have you done to us? Reverse it at once!"

"Reverse what?" Alex said, mystified.

"I'm Scully!" Mulder declared.

"And I'm Mulder!" The small woman declared. "I seem to have swapped bodies with her!"

*****

Krycek was stunned into immobility, but more so by a dizzying certainty that he was not entirely unfamiliar with this situation. He glanced at Mulder. Mulder's eyes were wide under arched brows. "You are Scully?" He didn't want to hear the affirmative answer that was given in that low, sexy voice. He didn't want to know that the prim Scully was where he wanted to be-inside Mulder. "Oh no... No! Tell me this isn't happening. You are inside Mulder?"

Scully wanted to strangle him. This was no time for the bastard to be thinking about sex. Surely he couldn't be *that* dismayed that she was temporarily a man. When this was over she would have to tell him there was no way she was interested in him. He had no character at all. Nothing to speak for except for a pair of incredibly green eyes.

The little redhead suddenly sat in Mulder's chair and leaned back in the seat with a pained look on the smooth face. Suddenly the blue eyes narrowed with hatred. "You're responsible for this, Krycek. Everywhere I turn, there you are screwing things over."

Krycek wanted to grin-would have if Mulder had been in his body when he had said those words. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Reverse this-whatever has happened-right now," Scully hissed.

Krycek could only moan in despair. Scully, hissing at him with Mulder's voice was entirely too much. The body and the face-the lips-all the same, but it wasn't Mulder. "If I knew what the hell just happened believe me I would change it ASAP!"

"Oh sure, we believe you, don't we Scully," the Mulder hissed, his voice bordering on soprano. The white cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the sound of his voice and blue eyes burned even hotter with ire.

Scully moved her new body toward Krycek menacingly, for a brief moment the power in her temporary body giving her a thrill. She paused in mid-step. She had felt the subtle shift of Mulder's body in his boxers and was horrified. She stared at her partner-looking into her own eyes-sure that Mulder knew what she was thinking-what she had felt.

Krycek and Mulder both watched in growing amazement as Mulder's real face turned bright red. 

Scully was trying to stand extremely still when the ringing of elevator announced its arrival into the basement. Angry footsteps quick to follow and she got the courage to go sit at her desk, absolutely ignoring the movements between her legs.

"Hide, Krycek," Mulder demanded.

Krycek gave him an incredulous look, before smoothly moving behind the open door.

Both agents groaned when the irate man stopped in their doorway.

"Skinner," Mulder squeaked. "Our meeting-the expense reports-I have them-I was on my way, but Scu...I mean Mulder-oh-" He turned confused eyes to Scully who was staring imperiously at the ceiling and not even attempting to help her partner. If he kept better track of his reports Skinner wouldn't be here-furious.

Mulder cleared his throat and smiled a bit wildly. "Mulder, Mulder *you* were going up to see Skinner with the reports. Remember?"

Scully raised a brow. "What?" Blue eyes were wide under suddenly undulating brows. "WHAT! Oh my God! Now, that is perfect."

"Mulder get your butt off that chair and into my office!" Skinner barked, glaring at the lanky agent with fierce anger.

Scully wanted to kill Krycek. First he got her pregnant in some very strange way-well not strange but surely sneaky and desperate way-and now she had Skinner angry at *her* instead of Mulder. She was unprepared to deal with Skinner's ire. He had always treated her with calm respect-or at least the very closest thing to it. Mulder drew his fire enough for them both.

"Did you hear me, Mulder? Get up! Now!"

Mulder watched Scully stand and he had to smile sweetly. More than happy to let Scully deal with Skinner. "Goodbye, Mulder," he chuckled, watching as Scully threw him dagger eyes while gathering up what files he had set on his desk. Skinner threw him a quelling look and he wanted to grin at the way the brusque AD restrained himself from barking at him. Women did have a few things easier. "Bye, Sir," he couldn't resist saying.

Skinner nodded without another word. When they were gone Krycek came out from behind the door, grateful that Skinner had not even entered the room. Mulder was still grinning out from Scully's face. "Finally, Scully gets to get her ass chewed for once."

"Yeah, well in this instance I envy Skinner," Krycek growled.

Mulder was stunned. Krycek was jealous! He was jealous that Skinner was able to spend time with Scully? His amusement vanished. Green eyes, impossibly arresting and fringed with thick lashes were staring at the door, a frown drawing down the inky brows, compressing his pink lips. Moist, pink lips.

Moist? Pink? Who the hell cared? He certainly didn't. Krycek was obviously a whore. A fickle, confused one. And he certainly did not care. All he cared about was getting his own body back.

"Stop looking after her. She'll be back soon enough. And you can bet *she* won't be happy about you being here unless you can give me some answers. Right now."

Krycek was lost in memories of Skinner watching Mulder-watching him whenever he didn't think Mulder was looking. Those intense looks. If Scully let that bastard touch Mulder, he'd kill her. Or if not her, then definitely Skinner. Mulder's words finally seeped into his churning thoughts and he looked into furious blue eyes.

"Mulder, I am more interested in getting you back where you belong than you can possibly imagine."

"I'll just bet you are, Krycek," Mulder growled. Perversely reversing his earlier assessment that Krycek would enjoy screwing with he and Scully. Now, apparently, the rat wanted Scully right back in her petite body. He was saved from further response when Krycek sat on the edge of his desk. He put his fingers on Mulder's face, stroking the smooth, whiskerless face. There was softness in that direct gaze of jade. "God I want you back in your body."

Mulder stiffened and slapped Krycek's hand away. "Stop mauling Scully!" he hissed. "I *am* in here you know. And I can still kick your ass."

"Don't push me, Mulder. You're about four feet tall and if you're one hundred and ten pounds I am three hundred."

"Oh, don't get cocky. I can still-"

"Save it," Krycek warned. He bent and kissed the red lips, frowning at the taste of lipstick. But it *was* Mulder in there and he needed to kiss him-to reassure himself that he still could. When the small pink tongue darted into his mouth for an instant he grew harder than steel. He drew back abruptly, startled at his own response. He stood and backed warily away from the desk.

If he could respond to a mere kiss-a kiss on what was really Scully's mouth-just because he knew that Mulder was the one feeling it-was the one responding to it, however hesitantly-than he must be in worse shape than he had thought. He had so wanted to believe that he was just in love with a fantastic body-that he only wanted to take Mulder to bed and keep him there for a few years. Now he was more than certain that he was well and truly fucked.

Mulder was bright red and he stood to follow the bastard. He strode up to the suddenly towering bastard and craning his neck back to stare into Alex's eyes he jabbed a finger into Alex's hard chest. "You have just been dying to do that, haven't you. Kiss me-her!"

"Shut up, Mulder," Krycek breathed. "Shut up! I have to think."

"Thinking would be smart," Mulder agreed.

******

In the elevator Scully observed her furious superior. He looked tense, angry and compelling. Why couldn't she have made a baby with someone like Skinner? Noble. Handsome in a very strong way. She sighed. Skinner was a good catch, but he would never be interested in an agent underneath him.

Skinner turned his head slightly to find Mulder staring at him with what could only be described as a wistful expression on his face. He scowled and was surprised when Mulder nodded.

"I know, sir. This expense report nonsense is out of hand. I tell Mu-myself all the time that I need to get it in hand."

"Shut up, Mulder," Skinner growled. He was nearly stunned to see Mulder smiling with sympathy. "You think if I kick your butt, do you honestly think anyone would care?"

"Well, I can say with absolute conviction that Scully would care-but she would understand. Yes, she would understand completely."

Skinner scowled. It didn't help that Mulder looked entirely too attractive with a soft smile on his beautiful lips.

******

Scully had been defending herself from criticism after criticism from AD Skinner for more than half an hour, and she wished she had never come in to work today. Of course, the fact that all Skinner's reprimands had to do with Fox Mulder's expense account, and not hers didn't help. She hoped that Mulder was making progress, working out how to undo the mess Alex Krycek had made of their lives. Some things weren't so easy to fix though......

Oh damn! Her mother.....!

Scully had expected to be finished in the FBI building by noon, and on her way to her mother's house to tell her the big news. Her pregnancy...... Not something she had been looking forward to. Maybe she should get Mulder to call and cancel......

Skinner chose that moment to explode with anger at one of Mulder's pieces of creative accounting. Scully chuckled nastily to herself. If she had to do Mulder's dirty work, then why not get him to do hers!

"Excuse me sir." She broke into Skinner's latest rant. "Can I use the executive washroom for a moment?" Maybe a bit more polite than Mulder would have been. The surprised man paused in his tongue lashing and gave a brief, irritated nod.

Lucky she didn't really need to use the facilities. Now that was an unnerving thought. She would never be able to think of Mulder again in the same way! She shut the door then pulled her cellphone out of Mulder's jacket pocket. A few seconds later, she was connected to Mulder's basement office. 

"Hi! Mu... Er.... Scully here."

"Mulder it's me!" she hissed.

"Scully. What is it? You having problems upstairs?" Mulder enquired with just a touch of smugness.

"Yes!" Scully snapped. "But that's not why I called. I've arranged to meet my mother at her home this afternoon , and it looks like your paperwork is going to have me tied up all day. You'll have to go...."

"Huh?" Mulder said. "You want me to pretend to be you....?"

Scully chuckled. He really had no idea what was coming.

"I had a bit of important news for her. I was going to tell her she's going to be a grandmother." 

Mulder was slow on the uptake.

"What?" he said. "I'm not sure what you mean, Scully....?"

"Didn't I just say? I'm pregnant Mulder! So take good care of my body, won't you." Predictably, Mulder became extremely flustered.

"But...... Scully.... who.....?"

"It happened in Nevada......." She heard Mulder's indrawn breath. " So why don't you ask Alex?"

"What!" The mixture of horror and outrage in her partner's voice was all she could have wished for.

She pressed the call disconnect button. Let Mulder chew on that for a while. She studied her reflection in the washroom mirror. Tall, attractive and cute!

Her partner had been far too interested in Alex lately. Scully wasn't blind. There was definitely something between Mulder and Alex. Was....... Maybe not now!

Meanwhile, she would do her best to disarm Skinner's wrath. The man could be quite charming when he wanted to be, and once or twice, she had suspected he was feeling something other than anger towards her. Then he would realise that he was showing his true feelings and would be extra assertive to compensate. Scully would be prepared to swear that he liked her.

Or rather...., Mulder. 

******

"Who was that?" Alex asked curiously. The two of them were seated in Mulder's office, trying to figure out the alien metal orb. Mulder had demanded that his rival told him the whole story of how he got the small sphere, and they had discussed a number of hypotheses. It had been almost companionable, Alex mused. Mulder's mind was stunningly bright, making connections in ways Alex had never dreamed of. Even if that mind was housed in a distractingly female body. It might appear to be Scully, but he'd never seen *her* stick out her lower lip poutingly. And when Mulder had folded his arms, and suddenly realised that *his* chest was quite a bit fuller than before....... 

His hands had jerked away from Scully's chest, and Alex saw that *his* nipples had suddenly risen to prominence. Mulder had blushed fiercely.

So it was a sensitive spot, huh? That was good to know. Alex suppressed a wicked grin. 

Mulder ended his phone call and lowered the receiver slowly into its cradle. He looked stunned, and stared at Alex for long moments. His expression became curiously shuttered.

"Scully has to visit her mom today. She's asked me to go along for her." Alex shrugged.

"So go!" he said.

"You're not leaving my sight!" Mulder snarled. "Guess what! You get to come along!"

"Me! Socialise?" Alex squeaked. Mulder smiled nastily. 

"Yeah. You never know. You might be surprised at what you find out about yourself."

Alex didn't understand why he suddenly felt so uncomfortable.

*******

Scully slipped the phone back into her pocket and suddenly froze. Someone else was coming into the executive men's room. She hurriedly turned to the stall, unzipped and pretended to be finishing up. It was Skinner. He nodded at her.

"You'd better have a good excuse for that computer time we had to pay for, Mulder. I look forward to hearing it. He moved to the stall and unzipped himself.

Scully tried desperately to fight it, but the urge to look was irresistible. 

*******

Scully tried to maintain her cool, tried to react like Mulder might when presented with their superior's private parts, but she failed. She gasped, whirled about and attempted to dart from the room.

"How dare you!" She managed as she headed for the doorway, a doorway that was suddenly much more narrow. Her shoulder, now wider than she could compensate for, hit the doorframe and she momentarily rebounded back toward her trouser-dropping boss. She fanned her face and stumbled out, cursing the ridiculously long legs of her partner. She made a little sound of distress, an utterly shocked sound that was very nearly as feminine as she was.

When Skinner slowly followed her out the look on his face was equal parts surprise and wariness. It was that look that made it clear to Scully that what Skinner had done was something that a lifetime of urinating in front of other men made mundane to him. To Mulder as well she supposed. God, women were so much more civilized. Talking to other women while urinating while safely ensconced in a private booth was one thing. This other, this revealing of their bodies was just something she would have to avoid while she was temporarily trapped in Mulder's male body. She fanned her face again and then waved her hand at Skinner. "Sorry, sir," she whispered as she resolved to keep to herself in bathrooms. She was not going to flash anyone.

"Mulder, zip up your goddamm fly," Skinner barked.

She looked down and wanted to die. There it was. "Oh..."

"Zip it, Mulder. What in the hell is wrong with you?" Skinner sat in his chair and the look on his face was familiar in its stormy disapproval.

She felt the heat of blood in her face. She steeled herself, took the warm, soft flesh in hand and pushed it back inside the trousers. She zipped up and collapsed on the hot seat. 

"Mulder, you worry me," Skinner growled. "I never know when you are going to go left or right. And I don't need to tell you *again* how dangerous that proclivity is. You aren't only reckless you are unpredictable."

"Oh, sir, I couldn't agree more. I am very unpredictable and rash," she muttered. "I always ditch Scully and ignore her. She really is so patient with me. I hope you appreciate her patience. Oh, I really hope you do." She straightened her spine and tried to put behind her all the shock and embarrassment of seeing both her superior's and her partner's penises in the space of a few seconds.

Skinner leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "Mulder, why don't we just get to the point of your haphazard records."

She nodded eagerly. "yes, let's do."

Skinner frowned again at Mulder's odd behavior. This was going to be a long meeting.

******

Mulder's cell phone rang and Mulder retrieved it from the stand where it was charging and answered it. "Mulder."

"Oh? Well, you don't sound like, Mulder. Hey, Scully, how are you doing this fine, *hot* day?" The seductive pronoucement of the word hot made Mulder roll his... rather Scully's eyes.

"Frohike, this is... never mind. I am in the middle of something here, but I want to come over in an hour or so. Are the guys all there?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

"Is Mulder coming? I wanted to hit him with something... Something big!"

"What is it?" Mulder asked curiously.

"Oh, well you know, Scully, it's a guy thing. You wouldn't be interested," Frohike said nervously.

"Guy stuff? Fine. I'll be over in an hour or so. Make sure Langly and Byers are there too."

"Are you sure you want them there?" Frohike suggested.

"Give it up, Frohike," Mulder growled and hung up. He turned his gaze to the other man who couldn't seem to take his eyes off Scully's body. Green eyes were still angry looking. What in God's name did Krycek have to be angry about? "Stop glaring at me. Even if Scully was in here, she sure as hell wouldn't have anything to do with the likes of you." He nodded to press home his point, but Krycek just turned his face toward the door.

"Let's get out of here, Mulder. Scully will be a while and we need to get this analyzed as soon as possible." He gingerly held the mysterious gadget and then tucked it away in a pocket.

"I am going have to have it. I am not going to bring you with me to the Gunmen," Mulder informed him, smiling at the look that crossed Krycek's face. "And that is not negotiable."

"Why? Afraid that once I have been successful of entering their lair that I'll find out all about their closely guarded secrets?"

Mulder frowned and clenched his fists at the derision in Krycek's voice.

"Forget it, Mulder. This stays with me. End of story. You may not trust me, but I don't trust you either."

Mulder calmed himself barely. "No deal."

"This isn't a bargaining table, Mulder. I have it, you need it."

Mulder blushed and wanted to agree, but not about the strange thing that Krycek had hidden in his jacket pocket.

Krycek frowned at Mulder's sudden flush. The smooth white skin of Scully's face was speckled with hot spots of color and Krycek wondered what was wrong with Mulder now. "You can blindfold me," he offered. "I bet you've thought of that before, haven't you?"

Mulder jerked back. "You twisted... I think you have finally lost it."

"I figured that out a few minutes ago, Mulder. And God help me, I don't know what to do about it." 

Krycek sounded so mournful that Mulder was taken aback. "Whatever you are babbling about isn't germane. WE need to get that thing analyzed and the only people I *know* I can trust to get it done right will *not* appreciate you being there."

"Tough."

Mulder glared, hot blue sparks lifted to green. "I can and *will* take it from you, Ratboy."

Krycek chuckled. "Oh? I see. Are you suggesting that this change has not only trapped you in a female body, but has also given you amazing mental powers? You are going to immobilize me with your power? What? Why are you waiting? Zap me, baby."

Mulder had to gasp before he punched the bastard in the stomach. "Baby? You rat! I am not Scully. Ow!"

Krycek grinned. Scully did pack a punch to be sure, but to see Mulder holding his hand and glaring was priceless... even when the glare wasn't coming from the loveliest hazel eyes he had ever seen.

"You *knew* that would happen!" Mulder accused. "You *knew* I would hit you. You *wanted* me to hurt Scully's hand."

"Oh, Mulder, not everything is a plot."

"You called her baby! You can't even remember I'm in here for a second. I bet you want to shove me down right now and take advantage of the situation."

Krycek frowned. "Shut up. You don't know what I want. Let's just get over to the ultra secret lair and get this going."

Mulder brought Scully's right hand up to his mouth and tried to soothe the wounded nerves there, staring up at Krycek sullenly. "Fine, but I *am* going to blindfold you. See if I don't"

"You sound like a child, Mulder," Krycek sighed.

"Don't push me, Alex," Mulder warned ineffectively.

Krycek was smiling at the use of his first name. And did what he did best. Enraged Mulder. "And you're right, I do want to push you down and take advantage of you." Of course Mulder reacted the way he always did, but Krycek easily held the little fireball in is embrace. "Cool down, Mulder, I'll wait to take you down and take advantage of you."

Mulder finally shoved the looming Krycek off of him and took a moment to wonder at Scully's courage. She always seemed so capable, so *strong* to him, but she was really very frail and tiny. He frowned then, wondering how he could ever in good conscious bring her into dangerous situations? Sure she *seemed* to be able to fight her own battles, but how? He grabbed his phone, hesitated and then grabbed Scully's purse, glaring at Krycek who was suddenly grinning. 

"Want to check your lipstick... baby?"

"Krycek, you are this close," Mulder threatened, holding the thumb and index finger of his right hand tiny distance apart.

"Oh, you'll know when I'm close, Mulder. I'm pretty obvious about it."

Mulder froze. He was talking about sex. The sudden vision of Krycek at the pinnacle of orgasm overwhelmed him. The flush that would stain that pretty face, the jade eyes narrowed and hot. His throat wet with Mulder's own lips, gasping and moaning his beautiful pleasure. He gulped down a sudden overflow of saliva and gripped Scully's purse in sweaty palms. "Shut up," he brilliantly rebutted before he strode out on unsteady, high-heeled shoes. "And keep your distance. I'm on to you," he warned.

"Mmmm." Was all Krycek uttered as if lost in some fantasy of his own.

"Pervert," Mulder accused, suddenly sure that Krycek was eyeing Scully's ass with lustful intent.

"You have no idea," Krycek chuckled. "You have no idea at all."

Mulder ignored him. "When I get my body back... watch out."

Krycek just chuckled.

God Mulder hated him!

******

Mulder just knew this was a mistake. The moment Frohike had seen Alex, his eyes had widened, and his mouth had flapped open. He had very reluctantly opened the door to let them in, and he kept glaring furiously at Alex. The other Gunmen were wary of Alex, but Frohike was jealous! Here Scully was with an extremely handsome man in tow......

If only they knew! Mulder had debated to himself whether he should tell his friends the truth, but he had come to the conclusion that for now, it was a bad idea. They would make jokes about it for years...

"Guys, I have something I need you to check out. An alien artefact. It has some strange effects so be careful!" He turned to the smirking Alex and held out his hand. "Give me what's in your pocket, Krycek!"

"This is Krycek!" Byers squeaked and disappeared out of the door with a speed that would qualify him for the Olympics. 

The other two men held their ground, Frohike gripping a wrench just in case Scully needed protection. Alex chuckled.

"You sure you don't want to go through my pockets yourself.....?" he said, pausing for effect. "Baby!"

The Gunmen gasped simultaneously. Mulder blushed red with embarrassment.

"Give me the goddamned sphere!" he snarled.

Still grinning, Alex passed it to Mulder, who gingerly placed it on a table. The last thing he wanted to do was switch bodies yet again. The Gunmen were still staring at Scully. They had never heard her speak like that before. Alex winked at them.

"Probably PMT!" he mouthed.

"What did you want to tell me.... er.... Mulder anyway?" The small woman asked. 

Frohike shifted uncomfortably.

"It can wait Scully. It's not important." He looked flustered. Mulder sighed. Frohike wasn't going to say anything in front of a woman, that was apparent. He glanced at Scully's wristwatch and nearly fainted. Four thirty! Scully had made him promise to visit her mother and he was going to be late!

"Come on!" he snapped at Alex. "We have to be somewhere!"

*******

Alex couldn't understand what had gone wrong. A couple of hours ago, they had been talking together like old friends. Then, after Scully's call, Mulder had suddenly become very cold and distant. And he had been that way ever since, even in front of those geeks.

What had she said to him? Surely he couldn't be tense because he had to meet Scully's family, even if it was in her body! 

No. It was something else. Mulder kept glaring at him and muttering things that sounded suspiciously obscene. Alex hoped *he* wouldn't be so unladylike in front of Scully's mother. This socialising thing was so weird. Alex was an assassin and an all round ratbastard. Not someone who was comfortable with the likes of recipes and soft furnishing discussions!

******

Mulder winced as Mrs. Scully put her arms around him and gave him a very perfumed hug. He hid it as best he could. He wasn't very good at this female bonding stuff. He sensed a certain green eyed person watching him in wicked amusement and decided that he was going to make his revenge last as long as possible. He sensed Mrs. Scully's curiosity about his companion. Time to push in the knife.

"Mom! He declared in a falsely cheerful voice, this is Alex. He's more than a friend......" He heard Alex make a choking noise. "We're *very* close!"

Cynic that he was, he could almost see the wedding bells materialise in front of the older woman's eyes. Scully wouldn't be pleased, but he would have vengeance. Time to twist the knife. He moved closer to Alex, gave the rat a sickly sweet smile, and looked up into the stunningly green eyes. It was an odd feeling. If looks could kill, Alex would have claimed one more victim. 

"Mom....." Mulder purred. "Alex and I......" He ignored Alex's warning growl, "We're going to have a baby!"

Oh yes! The green eyes dilated hugely in shock, and for a fraction of a second, Alex's jaw dropped. He recovered quickly, and his slip wasn't noticed by Mrs. Scully. Then they both had to endure the perfumed embrace and the delighted cooing noises. 

"Mulder, I'm going to kill you for this!" Alex hissed as his prospective mother in law bustled off, muttering about baby clothes and other feminine things that the two of them found mysterious and baffling. 

"Tell me it's not true!"

"Oh it's true, you son of a bitch!" Mulder snarled back, his own anger momentarily showing itself, to Alex's surprise. "You two timing......"

Whatever unwise reply he had been about to make was lost in the sound made by Mrs. Scully calling them in to dinner. Mulder turned and practically stomped into the dining area. He didn't see Alex's expression turn from shock into speculation.

Perhaps it was fortunate that it was time for dinner.

******

It felt odd. Knowing that inside this body was another living being, the product of a liason with Alex Krycek. A simmering Mulder kept sensing those green eyes watching him, but Alex was no longer betraying his feelings. Mrs. Scully on the other hand had received a shock when Alex had removed his leather jacket to sit down next to Mulder for dinner. The sight of his arm evidently dismayed her. Apparently though, the fact that Scully had finally found someone to settle down with was worth a little discomfort. A flawed man was better than none. 

Scully was of course going to murder him, if he was still alive after Alex had finished with him. He was staring at Mulder, as Mrs. Scully prepared the next torture. A small glass of champagne was being poured out.

"There you are, darling!" Scully's mother said. "A small celebratory toast. One little glass won't do you or the baby any harm...... You too, er..... Alex."

Alex scowled briefly then raised his glass. With a sigh, Mulder drank to his future happiness. Or rather, Scully's happiness. What the hell was he going to do if Alex decided to stay with Scully and give her support. Where would he be then?

There was an uncomfortable silence. Scully would probably have explained everything to her mother at this point, but Mulder didn't know what to say..... He couldn't really say that he didn't remember getting pregnant, it would make Scully sound like a slut. She wasn't, he was sure. This had to be all Alex's fault!

Mulder grinned suddenly. The thought of Krycek with a family and responsibility was absurd. Then somehow a silly giggle escaped him. He couldn't help it, though he clapped a hand over his mouth. Alex stared. The sight was somehow overwhelmingly funny and despite his best efforts, he couldn't seem to control himself. 

"Oh!" There came a huge, unladylike burp that escaped from deep down inside him. Mulder felt his face redden.

"Sorry Alex...... Lexy-Wexy......" The joke was irresistible. He giggled again. 

Alex was still staring. Mulder could feel his head drooping and struggled to keep his chin up. It was no good. With a sigh, he finally leaned it on Alex's shoulder. Alex froze, then Mulder heard him mutter softly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex sounded incredulous.

Well, he was supposed to be Alex's lover. And Alex did have such broad shoulders....... Mulder thought of something he could do that would irritate the rat even more, and he wouldn't even have to lift his head, which seemed to have turned to lead. It occurred to him distantly that he wasn't behaving normally, but he didn't really care at that moment.

"Darling!" he declared, and put his arms around Alex. "Isn't he cute, mom! I call him my little Ratty!"

"You're definitely going to die!" Alex hissed. Then loudly, he declared, "I think you're tired..... darling....., maybe you should lie down."

"Oh yes dear. You do have to look after two now!" Mrs. Scully agreed. 

Mulder tried to stand, and found that his legs wouldn't seem to work properly. He clutched tighter to Alex. 

"Let me help you dear!" Alex snarled, and Mulder's arm was caught in an iron grip. He was swept out of the room, his feet barely touching the ground, and a few moments later, found himself sitting on a bed. Scully's bed!

"I'll take care of her, won't I darling....." Alex said placatingly to the worried looking older woman. "She's had a tough day......" He pushed Mrs. Scully bodily out of the door. 

Mulder suppressed another giggle. Alex as concerned lover was even less credible than Family man Alex.... 

Mulder felt his head begin to spin, and decided that maybe he would be more comfortable lying down. But he wasn't very comfortable at all. His clothes seemed so tight and constricting, and he was so hot. How did women cope with stupid things like bras anyway. While Alex was still fielding questions at the door from Scully's mother, Mulder tugged off his blouse, and pawed at the offending article. The way it was pulling at this body's chest made his shoulders feel so uncomfortable...... He had never noticed before how much chest Scully had.....

By the time Alex shut the door with finality on Scully's uneasy mother, Mulder had removed the uncomfortable garment, and with a sigh of relief, was stretched out on the bed. He flung his arms back and relaxed, letting Scully's full breasts arrange themselves comfortably, then chuckled. Alex had the oddest expression on his face. 

Scully really had the softest, most comfortable bed......

******

It had taken a lot of persuasion for Alex to calm down Scully's worried mother. What the hell was Mulder playing at? It was almost as if he was drunk, but on one glass of champagne? Maybe it was something else.....

He turned away from the door, and found himself staring at Mulder. Topless and sprawled on the bed like a pagan sacrifice...... If Scully ever found out what Mulder was doing with her body.......

It was a very interesting view. Quite er..... stimulating.... in a strange sort of way.. Though the thought had probably never occurred to Mulder. Scully had such a well developed pair of..... And now it all belonged to Mulder. Alex swallowed. The inevitable thought intruded.... What would it be like to spread those firm thighs, suckle on those sensitive nipples, yet know it was Mulder who was writhing beneath him..... 

He forced the thought away by willpower alone, and tried to ignore the sudden aching hardness between his legs. To think of something else apart from the thought of being inside Mulder.......

A nagging suspicion intruded. Why was Mulder out of his head? It wasn't alcohol, so what was it? He forced his gaze away from those prominent appendages, and grabbed Scully's bag.

There! The answer to the mystery. A bottle of morning sickness pills, with the legend, "Absolutely NOT to be taken with alcohol!"

"You idiot, Mulder!" Alex shook his head. Those pills must really pack a punch! He moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Mulder smiled dreamily up at him, from where he lay, spread out wantonly on the coverlet. Alex felt something inside him twist.

"....'lex......" Mulder slurred. 

"You can't help it, can you?" Alex said softly. You don't even realise what's wrong with you?" Mulder smiled up at him beatifically. 

"You would'n take advantage of a girl....... would you, Alex?" Mulder giggled.

Alex considered the question. Green eyes shone suddenly with utter wickedness, remembering Mulder's earlier efforts to humiliate him, the way Mulder had accused him of being a pervert....

"Yes I would!" Alex purred, and leaned in to kiss Mulder.

******  
******

Krycek paused for a moment as his lips touched Mulder's. He closed his eyes to block out the feminine visage, which while lovely was not the one he had come to adore. As soon as his lips touched Mulder's borrowed ones he groaned; Mulder's tongue had immediately joined with his, lashing into Alex's mouth with such a passion that it caught fire within Alex and he was consumed. Lost. He pressed down to cover the smaller body, stilling the longing for a lean frame beneath him.

"Mulder," he moaned and felt the petite body beneath him stiffen. Small hands pushed at his chest and he pressed harder in a desperate attempt to ignore that his partner was seemingly and suddenly unwilling. "Please, Mulder, let me kiss you," he husked into the moist mouth. But Mulder pushed at him again more forcefully.

Opening his eyes and drawing back reluctantly he was wary of the confusion in the pale blue eyes.

"You... you kissed me," Mulder whispered, visibly trying to regain control of his senses.

"I am so glad you noticed," Alex growled. "Now shut up and let me do it again."

"No, you kissed *me* you said *my* name!"

Krycek frowned and nodded. "Yeah?"

"But... I'm inside Scully," Mulder replied lamely his eyes closing and reopening with effort.

"I'm willing to overlook that if you just shut..."

Mulder was frankly astounded. His mind was definitely playing tricks on him. He was drunk that was it. Krycek was confused. "I can't..."

Krycek kissed him again, desperately. His only thought was that he was kissing Mulder and it was fantastic. He wanted to feel the rasp of whiskers. He had thought of that too many times. Feeling Mulder's stubble against his face, his belly, his thighs. That there was the absence of any stubble did not change the fact that it was Mulder he was kissing that it was Mulder who was responding and moaning under his assault.

Mulder turned his face away from Krycek when he felt the assassin climb over him and begin to draw his partner's body close in an incredibly strong and proprietary grip. "Stop, Krycek," he commanded. Surprised when Alex did. Surprised too at how liquid Alex's movements were. He really was feline and strong. He had to sigh as he closed his heavy lids once more. 

"Mulder, you are going to drive me crazy." Mulder heard as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

******

Scully sighed as she slid into her chair, frowning as the long legs of her partner banged painfully into the desk. She adjusted her chair to compensate for the much longer limbs and resumed sighing, rubbing the offended knee absently.

She was going to kill Mulder. It was that simple. Skinner was not done with her and she already felt done in. She had been given a fifteen minute reprieve and then she was due back on the hot seat, facing down her very irate superior. It was wholly unfair. She was once again paying for Mulder's fire-from-the-hip style. He kept so few records that it was appalling. And though she was sure Mulder could have come up with seemingly plausible reasoning for his flagrant over-spending, she was unable to do so. She was then forced to nod guiltily and listen to Skinner's rants get louder.

She picked up her desk phone with a low sound of ire and dialed Mulder's cell number. She was stunned to hear Krycek answer it.

"Krycek, why are you answering this phone?"

Krycek, already aroused was brought to the brink of screaming at hearing that sexy voice. It was simply hell to have Mulder so divided. Listening to the husky monotone for several seconds without registering what Scully was complaining about he felt a shiver of doom creep up his spine. No matter how much he wanted Mulder's body, and he knew he was bordering on obsession with that want, he would rather touch Mulder in Scully's body than Scully in Mulder's. 

It was enough to make him want to shoot someone. 

Instead he cut Scully off abruptly. "Stop blabbering. Mulder is asleep...on your bed."

"What?"

Krycek held the phone away from his ear at that shriek. Mulder really had range in his voice. "At your mother's," he added devilishly. "She thinks we're engaged."

"What?"

He had to grin. 

"Wake him up! Whatever you are thinking, forget it."

"Scully, he's drunk." He chuckled then at her gasp. Mulder could sound excruciatingly female when the need arose he now knew.

"Drunk? My God! He knows I'm pregnant. I'll kill him!"

Krycek grinned. "Yep, he's out like a light... of course I gave him a good nighty-night kiss first."

"Oh my God! It isn't enough that I have to deal with Skinner flashing me? I have to have my child endangered to top it off?"

Krycek's grin vanished as if it had never been there and if Scully could see the dangerous glitter in his eyes, even she would be afraid.

"What do you mean, Skinner flashed you?"

"This isn't the time for your misplaced jealousy, Krycek. Wake Mulder up."

"Tell me what you mean, Scully, or I'll make sure to give your mother more information than you want her to have." Though he was uncertain just what that information would be, Krycek could tell his threat was effective as is since Scully gasped again.

"You wouldn't!"

"What did Skinner do to him?"

"To who? I told you he..."

"He thought you were Mulder! Or have you forgotten you are traipsing around in his body?" Krycek rasped furiously. The bald bastard! How often did he hit on his Fox? How many times had Fox been touched? He was burning with an entirely different passion now.

"He came into the bathroom while I was in there, if you must know," Scully hissed.

"And? Did he touch him... you... I mean?"

"No, of course not! He isn't like you! He used the urinal, but I wasn't prepared for it. Honestly, Krycek, stop putting your personal interest ahead of the situation. I need to get back to him, but tell Mulder that I expect him to call me as soon as he wakes."

"Don't let Skinner touch you, Scully," Krycek warned. She hung up before he could tell her to wait until after the two had switched back to allow that. He swore angrily at the phone and turned it off. Staring at Scully's body sprawled out on the bed, her mouth open, he wished he had never brought the damn artefact to Mulder.

*****

"So, do you have any more information for me, Agent Mulder, or do you plan on just nodding for the next hour?" Skinner sighed. This latest set to with Mulder was not only exhausting it was weird. He had never seen Mulder's eyes so wide or so many looks of horror cross over the arresting face. Several times Mulder had even seemed angry for his own offences. He stared at the agent over his wire-rimmed glasses and grew silent. Mulder looked sick.

"Agent Mulder, is there something you need to talk to me about?"

The concern in Skinner's voice was almost Scully's undoing. She looked down at Mulder's hands folded neatly in her lap and shook his head...her head, she was going to go insane before this was over.

Skinner drew back further in his chair, suspiciously certain that Mulder was about to cry. He cleared his throat and seriously considered calling in his assistant to hustle Mulder out of his office. What in the hell would he do f Mulder cried? No agent had ever cried in his office, no matter how angry he became. That Mulder would was unthinkable. He was relieved to see the wide eyes dry but shaken. Had he been that much tougher on the man than normal? He straightened his shoulders and could not help the pleasure in that thought. 

He had finally cowed Mulder.

"I can't explain half of these receipts or lack thereof, but I am certain that if you give me a few days, we can schedule another meeting..."

Skinner frowned darkly. "Agent Mulder, do you think I have nothing better to do than to meet with you? I expect you to clean this up, or you'll find yourself back on background checks. I have to go from this meeting to one with the director to explain why *you* spend so recklessly."

"Well, with all due respect, sir, the spending isn't entirely reckless. He does spend every dime in the pursuit of truth. A truth that has been hidden behind lies and shadows, shadows that sometimes have lingered in the halls of this building. If we can remember that, I am sure we can..."

"He?"

Scully felt the blood rush to her face and she rubbed her fingers over her eyes. "Oh, I meant me, sir."

"Mulder, I am half inclined to have you go through a psych evaluation. I would too if I didn't believe you'd run circles around them. You are acting strange to say the least."

Scully nodded. "I feel strange. I think I feel very,very strange."

Skinner sighed. Mulder did look pale. He stood and walked around to his subordinate's chair and leaned on the desk in front of him. "What is wrong?"

"I guess I'm sick," Scully sighed. "I'm sorry for this whole thing, sir. I will try harder," she said quietly, swearing to kill Mulder *after* he had cleaned up this mess.

Skinner placed a hand on Mulder's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Mulder, why don't you go on home?" He surprised himself by the gesture. Hadn't he been intent on chewing Mulder's rump? The sudden vulnerability, the obvious guilty feelings had him off balance. He also didn't want to stop squeezing Mulder's shoulder.

Scully sighed. Skinner's hand was so strong, so certain. She felt heat between her legs, holding back a gasp when she felt Mulder's body begin to swell. She looked up at Skinner and wanted to tell him everything, but she cleared her throat and nodded calmly. Mulder would not appreciate it if she made their boss think he was interested. 

Of course he had acted with vintage Mulder unconcern for her body...and her own mother! She forced herself to tilt his head and rub his cheek into Skinner's hand. Holding back a chuckle of delighted revenge. Skinner, as expected, drew in a surprised breath and removed his hand, staring down at her with a look that made her want to laugh evilly.

She stood up slowly and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, sir, that was inappropriate in the extreme. I just can't stop thinking about...you know...the bathroom." She was hard pressed not to laugh at Skinner's expression. He at first looked lost, wondering what she meant, then the truth dawned on him and his mouth opened wide.

She took that moment to leave. Mulder had declared war with getting drunk and letting Krycek in her mother's home! And there would be more to come if he didn't get his act together.

*****

Drowsily Mulder snuggled into the warm body next to his. He had slept for a long time he thought. His eyes felt gritty and his unconscious mind kept sending him little messages along the lines of "stay here", "don't move" and "what happened last night?" He finally exerted himself enough to sit up, and frowned at the sense of wrongness that he could feel within this body. He had a slight headache, but that wasn't it.....?

Then he noticed exactly who was lying asleep next to him. Under the covers!

"Krycek! Get out of this bed!" he yelled, though Scully's voice made it sound shrill and girly. He shoved at his bedpartner and Alex awoke abruptly. He glared at Mulder in annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mulder?" As Alex sat up, the sheet slipped a little, and Mulder was treated to the sight of one rosy nipple..... He flushed slightly. Alex followed the direction of his gaze then grinned wickedly. 

"Your virtue's intact..... Baby! I put you to bed last night, though you obviously don't remember!" His smile deepened. "Anyway, have you checked out your own outfit this morning?" 

Mulder glanced down, and his face turned crimson with embarrassment. while he had been yelling at Krycek, his chest had been exposed in full view of the ogling rat! With a noise suspiciously like a scream, he clapped his hands over his bouncing.... appendages and fled to the bathroom. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't heard Krycek's loud laughter.

******

Walter Skinner was thoroughly puzzled. More than that, he found Fox Mulder's behaviour bizarre. And yet, a tiny voice in his brain whispered unthinkable temptations to him, things that suggested probing deeper into Mulder's erratic behaviour..... That was the trouble. Mulder was a temptation. Those long legs.... that firm ass..... Skinner had noticed them the first time Mulder had walked into his office. But he was in a position of responsibility and Mulder was one of his employees so he forced himself to behave accordingly.

For several years, he had kept his distance from his tempting, challenging subordinate. Yet last night, Mulder had offered him something he had only dreamed of before. A more than comradely touch and a hint of attraction. The completely inappropriate remark about watching Skinner in the john. And there had been something different too, in those hazel eyes...... It appeared that the unpredictable Mulder was finally getting in touch with his sensitive side.

Well they were both consenting adults, weren't they? 

Perhaps he should reciprocate. Drop a few hints that he wasn't entirely immune to Mulder's charms. Perhaps an unscheduled meeting in Mulder's basement office tomorrow morning would expedite matters. At least he could test out Mulder's feelings. And the damned expense accounts could wait a while.....

*******

Scully felt really odd when she woke up. Getting to bed last night had been one of her greatest challenges so far. Getting Mulder's body showered and undressed without having to look at it. And as for the necessary bodily functions..... Ewwww! Definitely something she didn't want to remember.

So what was wrong with it now? There was definitely something new happening to it. A most curious but not unpleasant sensation was making its way to her drowsy brain. A feeling centred on those "down below" bits of Mulder's anatomy that she had been doing her best to ignore. But whatever was happening to her didn't seem to be going away. As she was trying to analyse the feeling, the sheet covering her body began to stir and accompanied by a very agreeable sensation, began to rise up magically in front of her astonished eyes. 

Oh boy! She knew what *that* was! In theory.... But the reality was quite scary.

"Go away!" she told it desperately.

Nothing happened. 

She blushed, and tried to think of something else. Work...? Skinner would no doubt want to see her today to explain her behaviour...

The jolt that hit her at the thought of her boss was totally unexpected. Suddenly IT felt acutely uncomfortable, almost painfully hard and throbbing.

"GO AWAY!!" she begged but it wouldn't! How on earth did men keep their bodies under control? With desperation, she grabbed frantically for her cellphone which was on the bedside table

******

"Need any help with that?" Alex inquired politely. The stream of curses from the bathroom paused for a moment, to allow Mulder to think of a particularly choice profanity which was then directed at Alex. 

"Temper, temper!" Alex said mildly. "I'll go see about breakfast."

"No!" Mulder's voice changed, became panicky. "You don't go anywhere near Mrs. Scully without me!" The door of the bathroom opened reluctantly and the small figure emerged. Alex had to suppress a grin of delight at the sight of Mulder hopelessly tangled up in a brassiere.

"Help me fasten this mediaeval torture device....." Mulder requested unwillingly. He turned his back and shivered slightly as Alex's warm hands touched him. 

"There!" Alex said gently. "Better?"

A blushing Mulder growled his thanks and hastily grabbed at a blouse to cover himself. Then he moaned slightly and put a hand to his mouth.

"I don't want breakfast!" he said. "I really don't feel well at the moment......" He turned abruptly and fled back into the bathroom. The door slammed again.

Alex heard sounds of retching and after a moment, remembered the morning sickness pills. Then Mulder's cellphone rang. Shaking his head at the mysteries of women's bodies, Alex answered it, careful to let the other party speak first in case it was Skinner.

"Mulder you've got to help me......!" Scully sounded frantic, making her borrowed voice sound shrill. "Please! There's something wrong with your body! I woke up with IT and it won't go down! I can't get rid of it!"

Alex was instantly attentive.

"It's Krycek. Mulder's feeling sick," he said. Scully was dismissive.

"Oh that's nothing, just morning sickness! But what about me?" she wailed.

"Tell me what the trouble is Scully? Perhaps I can help?" Alex purred delightedly, knowing exactly what IT was......

*****

Scully moaned then, a small desperate sound that nearly drove Alex mad. That husky voice, no not husky... something else, something entirely Mulder... only Mulder.

"Don't worry, Scully. It happens when you don't, you know, have sex enough."

She gasped and Alex grinned.

"Well, I am not...*not* going to have sex. And you can just forget about it!"

"Believe me, Scully, I really don't want you to. I think you can handle things solo."

"Solo?" She frowned at the phone. "Oh no! Absolutely not! I am not touching it. I happen to know that I don't have to if I don't choose to."

Alex had to smile even broader. "Oh, c'mon, Scully, you are a doctor... You autopsy people, this is something you have probably done for dozens of guys."

"Dozens! I am going to shoot you!" She ran a hand through her short hair and looked away from Mulder's persistent member. God, did he do it for himself *every* morning? She really couldn't think of that. She was embarrassed that she hadn't immediately known what the problem was, as Krycek had pointed out. She was a doctor. But hearing about morning erections and experiencing their persistence were quite two different things.

"You need to concentrate on getting Mulder to shoot," Krycek purred.

"You are disgusting! A pervert and a spy, that is what you are," she seethed. "I want you to tell Mulder that he needs to get back here pronto. We have to get this solved. I am off to take a very cold shower." She was thankful that that small sanity had returned.

Krycek chuckled, not at all upset that Scully wouldn't be pawing his Fox's body, but what fun it was to rile her. "You could take a shower, but it will just come back., over and over again all day until you stroke it the way it wants to be stroked."

She slammed the phone down and he turned to see Mulder staring at him curiously from borrowed blue eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Who was that? Why did you sound so sexy?" Mulder scowled.

Krycek drew his head back in some confusion. "I sounded sexy?"

Mulder flushed. "You deliberately misunderstood. You *knew* I meant that you were *trying* to sound sexy!"

"Mmm. I see. That was Scully. She has just become acquainted with a hard on."

Mulder's mouth opened, he flushed and turned to collect Scully's purse. He waggled it toward Alex and without another word he left the room leaving a chuckling Alex to follow in his wake. A smell, stronger than soap was drifting in Mulder's wake and he raised a brow. 

"Mulder, are you wearing perfume?"

The purse was waggled aloft and Mulder threw over his shoulder, "I *am* doing my best to keep up appearances. *You* could be more helpful."

"Don't you want to know what she did with your hard on?" Alex teased.

"Shut up! I don't even want to think about it."

"If that had been me, baby, I would have had it greased up in front of a long mirror, spread your legs and played all day long."

Mulder turned abruptly with a gasp. "You... you can't even.. can't even talk to me about that! Do you hear me? I... I don't..." he trailed off as the full effect of what Alex had said hit him. He felt warmth flood his abbreviated loins and he swallowed excess saliva.

"Why not? Because you want me to do something like that to you?" Alex pulled Mulder to him and let him feel the hardness of his body. "Want to see me spread myself out for you Fox? Want to taste what I have to give you?"

Mulder moaned, staring up at the intense green eyes. "Oh God!"

"Is that a yes, baby? Because I can arrange it for you."

Mulder trembled then and leaned toward Alex, wanting to feel those pink lips, to taste them.

"Oh good, I thought you two were up and about," Maggie Scully called from the end of the hallway. "I hope you two have time to eat."

Mulder spun about guiltily. "That wasn't what it looked like...mom. Uh, was it Alex?"

Alex drew Mulder back to him and kissed the top of his head. "Oh I think your *mother* knows what she saw."

"We have to go," Mulder gasped. "I know we have a lot to talk about... uh... mom.. But I was supposed to meet with some people last night... Mulder needs me..."

"You spend too much time running around for what Mulder needs," Maggie scolded. "He is always taking you off to God knows where. You should be resting now. Spending time with Alex, not chasing after another wild Mulder drama!"

Alex had to suppress a hearty laugh. Mulder was red again.

"Yes, well... this is important to Alex too... me too."

Maggie sighed, but in the end the two men were able to make their escape rather easily.

"Can you believe it? Mrs. Scully thinks Scully should spend less time with me and more time with you! If this isn't insane I don't know what is."

"Women like me, Fox."

Mulder glared as he slid the small body behind the wheel of the agency car. "I don't."

"Oh yeah you do. You like me a lot."

******

Skinner had gone to Mulder's door four times and left before he knocked on the door. He had decided to be cool... to work his way inside with some pretext or the other and then skilfully determine whether Mulder was interested in a little after work play. He had trouble keeping himself calm at the very idea of playing with Mulder. God, that body! Those lips!

Mulder opened the door still wet from a shower. He had so many goose-bumps over his bare chest and legs that he looked like he had a disease.

"Mulder, what in the hell?" Skinner growled, pushing his way inside. 

"Sir! I was just taking a cold shower..." Scully wondered if men talked freely of their... morning problems and decided that since they urinated freely in front of one another that they probably did just that. "You know, morning erections and all that. Do you want some coffee?"

Skinner gaped at his agent. 

Scully knew that she had surprised the man and she sighed. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what has come over me."

Skinner was blinking, now lost in the image of Mulder with a hot morning erection, wondering why in hell he hadn't just stroked himself off. If he had access to that beautiful body, he surely would have. He grew red with heat and simply stared at his agent

Scully was about to apologize again when she remembered her partner telling her mother that Alex was her fiance. She smiled instead. "Yeah, I would have saved it for you if I had known you were coming." She feared she had gone too far when Skinner's face blossomed an even more intense shade of red. Being gay wasn't enough to get fired for, but it would certainly make Mulder's life harder in the Bureau... especially if their boss thought he was on the prowl after him.

Skinner finally moved toward Mulder and grabbed his shoulders. "There is something different about you, Mulder. I can't tell you what, but I like it."

Scully almost screamed in surprise when she was drawn to that powerful chest and kissed. Surprise gave way to pleasure... Skinner surely knew what he was doing. The man could kiss. His tongue melted into her mouth and her lower lip was sucked in fervently.

"God, you taste good," Skinner moaned.

She kissed him back, utterly forgetting for a moment hat she was actually in Mulder's body, that Skinner was kissing a man. His strong hands had slipped beneath the wet, white towel and cupped her ass with shaking intensity. 

"I want this. I want this so badly," Skinner moaned into her mouth.

******

Skinner felt good. She had never realised before, how strong and muscular her boss was. Now she could feel the bands of muscle across his strong chest, the firm abdomen..... It felt unexpectedly good, and for a few moments, she relaxed against Skinner, enjoying his reassuring presence. Skinner deepened the kiss, and Scully hesitantly answered it, feeling a mild surprise when her boss began to make use of his tongue. 

Then her borrowed body began to stir again, and she started to back away from him nervously. 

"Er.... maybe this is a bad idea...," she stammered. Skinner chuckled.

"Trust me Mulder, I know what I'm doing. Believe me, it'll feel good."

He glanced down. Scully followed the direction of his gaze and realised that her morning erection had reappeared with a vengeance, and it was making its preferences apparent, tenting her towel as if it had a life of its own. She blushed. Why wouldn't it go away? The damned thing was an almost supernatural vitality to it and was pointing straight at Skinner.

"You can't deny that you want me now Mulder!" Skinner said triumphantly. "Let me take care of your little problem...."

With unexpected speed, he closed the distance between then, and his hand was just as quickly tugging at the towel. It dropped to the floor. His hand closed over Mulder's erection and began to slide along it. He grinned as his wayward employee gasped and bit at his full lower lip in a way that Skinner found delightful. Oh this was going far better than he had planned. He hadn't expected Mulder to acquiesce so quickly...

Scully hadn't intended to let things go so far, but skinner was undeniably a good kisser, and she hadn't seen the harm in teasing him with a little mouth to mouth action. But things had gotten out of hand with astonishing speed. She hadn't expected the big man to be so forward, it certainly wasn't gentlemanly. When he had ripped off her towel, she had opened her mouth to give a ladylike protest, her boss had kissed it away, then Skinner's hand had begun to do something utterly wonderful to her unpredictable anatomy.

Skinner pushed her body backwards, and she found herself stumbling through the door to Mulder's bedroom, legs all too soon colliding with the bed. the merest twitch of his hand sending white heat through her nerve endings. With a last shred of resistance she pushed at him, trying to avoid the bed, which was where he evidently wanted her. He chuckled and rubbed his thumb across the head of her erection.

"Oh sir..." she gasped, forgetting for a moment exactly whose body she was in. It was incredible. She had never felt anything like that before...

Skinner's fingers rubbed across the sensitive tip of his employee's erection again, loving the little gasp that Mulder made, and he smiled in anticipation. He had wanted Mulder for so long. Mulder was evidently just as enamoured of him. This was going to be so good... He dropped to his knees and opened his mouth to take in that luscious length...

With a gasp, Scully felt something surge within her, then with a scream, she found out first hand what men meat when they compared ejaculation to shooting, blowing and all those other explosive adjectives. Suddenly her body was squirting out creamy white fluid in embarrassingly large quantities.....

In an ill timed moment, it spilled over the front of AD Skinner's suit.

She came to her senses abruptly. But Skinner only chuckled. He took off his jacket and began to undo his tie. 

"Never mind Mulder. I'll take it as a compliment. You can make it up to me." He punctuated his words with a squeeze of Mulder's firm and shapely buttock. "Your ass is so beautiful....." His hand began to stray to more sensitive territory. He pushed hard and Scully found her borrowed body unexpectedly sprawled on the bed. Probably because her knees were so weak all of a sudden.

She caught sight of the large bulge at the front of his pants. Oh dear, he was big, wasn't he! Then her sex fogged mind began to make connections. Just what exactly did he intend to do with it..... 

Ewwww!

This was getting a bit too weird, Scully decided. She definitely should have stopped things way before this! It was getting a little too serious. A little masturbation was healthy for a man, she had heard, but what Skinner evidently wanted was outrageous. He reached out, intending to roll her onto her stomach.

"Oh!" Scully squealed. "Helping me with my problem is one thing sir. But do that! No way!" She remembered Skinner's impressive size. "No way on Earth!" She smacked his hand away.

"But Mulder...." Skinner looked hurt and bewildered.

"Go away!" she squealed. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and brandished it at him. "You've had your fun. Now go away!"

Skinner didn't know whether to be hurt or annoyed. But if Mulder didn't want to.... He sighed. He should have known it was too good to be true. Mulder was so very inhibited. It seemed as though he was going to have to move slowly with his attractive subordinate. Calm his fears. Seduce him.... The thought excited him. But now was not the time. Let Mulder get used to the idea first, then Skinner would get what he wanted. What he was sure they both wanted.

"Go. Away!" Mulder repeated.

He did.

******

"Are we headed back to your geek friends?" Alex asked once they were safely away from Mrs. Scully's house.

"Not yet," Mulder said testily. "I need to check some files I have on alien spacecraft sightings. You think you can make it to my apartment without any more stupid remarks about sex?" He scowled. Alex smirked. 

"Admit it. You want to check up on Scully. See if she's taken care of your problem..." He chuckled. "Would you take care of it for her? I bet you would!"

"Shut up!" Mulder snapped. "Pervert!" His small arms folded over his chest and he pouted a little. He couldn't be aware of how cute he looked to Alex.

The rest of the journey was spent in uncomfortable silence. As they pulled up outside his apartment building, Mulder leapt out of the car and headed quickly towards his home, so that Alex had to run to catch up with him. Alex grinned at the picture he made, a little fireball, simmering with fury at him. He obviously got under her skin then. She refused to look at him as they rode in the lift up to his floor, determinedly staring at the wall.

"You need me, Mulder," Alex purred. "I really do care what happens to you!" Mulder made an unladylike snort.

"I'm not going to talk to you!" he snapped, huffily.

"You want me really!" Alex replied smugly. "Otherwise you wouldn't get so emotional when you're close to me...."

Mulder opened his mouth to reply, then shut it with a snap. Perhaps fortunately, the lift got to their floor at that moment. The two of them emerged and started down the corridor.

"Shit!" Alex hissed, and grabbing Mulder, pushed the small body before him through the door to the stairwell. He had just seen Walter Skinner emerging from Mulder's apartment. Jamming a hand over the wriggling Mulder's mouth until the unladylike swearing subsided, he watched through a crack in the door until Skinner had passed. Oddly the man looked dishevelled and there was a very strange wet stain on his grey suit. After a few moments the coast was clear and Alex released the small woman. 

"You want Skinner to see us together?" he hissed. Mulder glared and flounced past him, flinging the door of his apartment wide. A nasty thought occurred to Alex, a possible reason why Skinner had been there and he growled in fury.....

His suspicions crystallised into a certainty as he heard Mulder scream in horror.

******

Mulder glanced at Alex. He saw the tense, furious look on the pretty, traitorous face and clenched his own fists, wincing a bit as Scully's nails bit into her palms. "Stop being jealous," he hissed. "And make up your mind."

Alex was intent on gaining entrance to Mulder's apartment, to find out what that silly woman had done so he ignored Mulder's instructions and easily pushed passed him. He knocked on the Mulder's door with such intensity the door shook in its frame.

"Krycek, wake the dead why don't you," Mulder whispered angrily, peering about waiting for his neighbors to come to their doors in avid curiosity.

"Stay out of this, Fox," Alex hissed.

The door opened then and a harried looking Mulder opened the door, sweatpants barely up around his slim waist, a flush of pleasure still on his face.

Alex actually gasped. Too stunned to see that look, that look he had wanted so badly to see on the beloved face, to say a word.

Scully sighed a breath of relief, she had been certain it was Skinner, demanding more of what she had posed out so freely. But seeing herself standing at the door, Mulder's expression of incredulity so vivid even on her own face, made her close her eyes and pray for strength.

"What in the hell? What did you do?" she heard Mulder hiss.

"Oh, just believe me when I say you don't want to know." She stepped back and let the two in. "I must say, though, that Skinner surprised me. I never knew he was so intuitive."

Alex was still stunned. To be faced with the sure knowledge that the one person he couldn't harm lest Mulder hate him for life had actually shared what was his and no other's with someone else. He grabbed the broad shoulders roughly and shook her, glaring into angry hazel eyes. "What did you do?" he demanded furiously. "Did you let him touch you? Touch him? Did you?"

She shoved the angry man off her, actually quite taken with her own strength... "Shut up, Krycek. This isn't the time for that. Mulder I could kill you.

You told my mother... my *mother*... that *he* was my fiance?" She angrily pointed to Krycek, noting with some alarm that he was staring at her with eyes that surely couldn't belong to a sane man. He looked feral. More vividly dangerous than any other thing she had ever seen.

"Scully," Mulder began, trying to be calm. "What did you and Skinner do? What do you mean he is intuitive?"

She blushed a bit and stepped closer to her much smaller self in an effort to gain more distance from Alex. "He must somehow know I am in here... I don't think he is into men per se... I have never seen him make a pass at you, you realize, Mulder, so I have to assume that he knew..."

"What," Alex growled. "Did. You. Let. Him. Do?"

She ran a hand through brown hair. "I admit, it got a little out of control. And for that, I apologize, Mulder," she sighed, stressing the name Mulder in a direct sally of defiance toward Alex. It was none of his business anyway. She much preferred Skinner to him and he would just have to accept that.

"Oh God! I had sex with my boss?" Mulder's wail in Scully's voice was almost hysterical.

"Well not exactly," she defended.

"How not exactly, Scully?" Alex demanded, beginning to close the distance between them with steps that all but screamed stalking.

"He, this is too embarrassing," she finally declared. "And I am *sure* that you have let Alex take advantage of the situation anyway," she defended. Triumphant when she saw the look of guilt flit over her own features.

"This is a bit different, Scully. This is Skinner! Our boss!" Mulder defended.

"And he is a killer and a liar," she rebutted.

"So help me God, Scully, you'll tell me what you let him do to Mulder's body or I will go through your family like a..."

"Don't threaten her," Mulder hissed.

Mulder's full lips were open in shock. "See," she accused. "He is a barbarian. He belongs behind bars and you are letting him do all manner of things to me."

Mulder had to sit down. He stroked the familiar couch with small hands. "Did you do anything?"

"Not sex... Well, Mulder, do you consider fellatio absolute sex?"

She could see, by the way her own, carelessly glossed lips fell open in shock that he did. "I see," she fretted. "Well, it wasn't like you did anything to him. So, he can't come back and try to run you out of the Bureau. He was the active one. Me, I was too stunned to refuse."

Alex was making his way to the door when Mulder spotted him. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I'll catch up with you later," Alex promised starting to go through the door.

"No, wait, Alex," Mulder said, standing. "We need your help. Whatever you are planning to do can wait."

Alex doubted that. Every moment that the bastard Skinner lived was too long.

"Scully, we'll talk about this later...when I can believe that I had sex with my boss. God, why in the hell did you have to do it with him? How can I ever... never mind. Alex, get back here!"

Alex turned back, glared at Scully again and came to heel nicely beside the petite female body on the couch. He touched one dainty hand, assuaging himself that at least Mulder would have no images of another man feasting on him. The image of that very thing made him want to beat the woman even if she was trapped safely within Mulder's body. But, she wouldn't always be, he consoled himself. He hugged Mulder to him, even more aware now of his temporary softness. It didn't matter anymore, God he just loved him. Would love him no matter what shape he came in.

Scully glared at the two, seeing the way Alex was trying to take advantage of her partner's lack of experience in being a woman. "Mulder, for your information, women do not let themselves be cuddled and pawed upon by men who are not their lovers. So you stop letting him take advantage."

Mulder gaped at her. "Scully, men don't let their bosses give them head either!"

"That was a little different," she hedged desperately. "How was I supposed to know how attracted your body was to him?"

Alex squeezed Mulder's hand tighter and growled in frustration. Why oh why couldn't he just kill someone? He had never had to be so good for so long before. 

*******

They seemed to have an uneasy truce, at least for the moment. Alex was a brooding presence on the couch, alternately muttering something under his breath and glaring at the unrepentant Scully who responded in kind. Mulder felt as if he was the only sane one in the room at the moment! How could Scully use his body like that? With Skinner! Why he hadn't ever thought of his boss like that! He hadn't even known that Skinner swung both ways. Alex had, though. He had been jealous of competition from the start. He seemed to have laid claim to Mulder, body and soul. A disturbing thought. 

Scully didn't seem to have half the trouble that Mulder did in coming to terms with her new-found sexuality. She was evidently enjoying the new opportunities she had been given. 

Why the hell did he find it so hard to come to terms with his new status? He was now female, wasn't he, at least temporarily. Females liked males... Why was he so reluctant to... experiment? Alex certainly wouldn't mind. His companion had already dropped hints, made none too subtle suggestions and laced every conversation with innuendoes. His desire couldn't be any more obvious. How long was it since Krycek had sex anyway, the man seemed to be permanently in heat. 

A little gentle flirting couldn't hurt... Could it?

Yeah, right!

Mulder knew now why he had kept Krycek at arm's length as much as possible. Nothing to do with any sense of gentlemanly conduct as far as his occupation of Scully's body was concerned. Nothing so unselfish. If he once gave in to his desires, he knew he would want more and more, and he wouldn't know when to stop...

Damn Scully for making things so hard for him.

Damn Alex for being so hard for him!

"I'm going to put some clothes on!" Scully snapped, finally deciding she couldn't win the sulking contest with Alex. Mulder felt relief. The towel she wore was definitely exposing too much of Mulder's body to Alex, Mulder had noticed Alex's eyes flickering with reluctant appreciation over *his* torso. Despite his hatred for Scully.

Mulder realised with some surprise that he was jealous.

Mulder tried to study Alex without the younger man noticing him. But he wasn't too good at concealing his feelings in his temporary body. Alex glanced upwards and his eyes met Mulder's. The unhappy pout disappeared, and momentarily Alex's face was transformed by a smile for Mulder. Then, as if remembering his tough guy image, he smoothed out his expression quickly.

Before he could think about whether it was a good idea or not, Mulder stood, moved towards Alex, caught hold of the lapels of that old leather jacket and pulled Alex towards him. He kissed the very surprised assassin full on the lips and put his whole heart and soul into the kiss. Green eyes went very wide, then somehow their lips were melting together, fusing... 

Mulder had thought Alex would overpower him, that he would plunder Mulder's mouth and take whatever he wanted. But the reality was more surprising. Alex let him take what he wanted, seemingly content to yield control to Mulder. He didn't realise how long the assassin had been waiting for this. How patient a rat could be...

He wasn't quite sure how his small body ended up perched on Alex's lap, his hands still clutching the jacket. Then he felt Alex's tongue begin to probe his mouth, He let himself yield to it. When the kiss ended, long moments later, he found green eyes studying him speculatively. He tried to ignore the way his heart was hammering and met Alex's gaze evenly. Well, almost. There was a rosy flush to his face that Alex found particularly cute.

"You better not be teasing me Mulder," Alex warned softly. "You're stirring up things you'd better be ready to deal with!"

"No!" Mulder protested. "I swear I'm not leading you on..." Mulder shivered slightly. He knew he was on the point of no return. He could feel the heat radiating from Alex's body, where their bodies touched. The tension in the younger man's body.

Alex caught one of Mulder's hands in his and placed it on the bulge that had formed in his lap. His long, powerful fingers covered the delicate fingers, holding them in place. 

"This is what you do to me...!" Alex whispered. Was Mulder imagining the need he heard in Alex's voice?

Mulder blushed. Then with determination, he kissed Alex again. And somewhere in the middle of that kiss, he found something hot and hard and long in his hand, about the same time that he found himself astride Krycek, and what happened after that had a kind of inevitability about it.

*******

Scully scowled at her reflection. Mulder had always made it look easy, dressing like an Armani playboy. She couldn't seem to match his masculine sense of style though. Too boring and plain. The urge to pretty herself up was too strong. She wondered idly what Mulder would look like with just a hint of eye liner or blusher? Perhaps not. It was probably against FBI regulations anyway.

She resumed her hunt through Mulder's chaotically organised wardrobe. Ah, there! Perfect! Not exactly his normal wear, but she liked it. She pulled on the fine silk shirt and studied her reflection critically. This material was really nice. Sensuous and smooth against her skin, and so fine she could see the dark hint of her nipples through it. Worn with Mulder's tightest pair of jeans, it really looked sexy. Maybe she should call in at the office later and apologise to Skinner... Then again, she had seen the way Alex watched her sometimes... Perhaps he should be taught a lesson?

She would have to think about that.

Emerging into the other room, she froze. What the hell were they....?

Oh! That Ratbastard!

*********

A scream, high and startled, made Mulder jump deliciously. Alex moaned as the tight, rounded thighs rubbed against his erection. He was only dimly aware that Mulder's voice was being used to scream again, shrill and horrified. When Mulder tried to scramble off Alex's lap he clutched an arm about the tiny waist and shook his head.

"Stay put, Mulder."

"You are out your mind! Mulder, I'm pregnant!" There was true reproach in that husky monotone.

Hazel eyes burned with shock and there was a suspicious shine of tears there that made Mulder feel shame. Scully's panties had been discarded and Alex's muscular thighs were bare between his own-Scully's soft thighs. He stared into his own eyes and the emotion there was beyond outrage.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he heard himself say. Alex made a noise of disgust and he turned back to Alex. The green eyes held reproach and a hint of hesitation.

"She didn't stop to think when she let Skinner give you head, Mulder. She has nothing to say if we want to make love." He turned to glare at Scully and saw the look on that beautiful face, those hazel eyes were wide and wet. He didn't care about what Scully felt, she had shared something that didn't belong to her. It was his! And that damned Skinner had feasted on that sexy body like some sneaky jackal. But he wasn't immune to that expression on Mulder's face. God, he was so beautiful, even with that devil-eyed harpy inside his body. He easily lifted the small, feminine body off him and set Mulder on the couch beside him. He covered himself slowly, tucking himself in gracefully, though the hard flesh was still hungry and desperate for relief. Desperate for Mulder. In any form.

Mulder stood, straightening his dishevelled outfit. "Scully, I'm sorry. When this is over you can slap me."

"Don't lay it on too thick, Mulder," Alex growled. "She did much worse to your body, than a little bump and tickle."

"She's pregnant, Krycek," Mulder snapped, throwing a fiery blue gaze over his narrow shoulder. "We should have..."

"It was a mistake," Krycek snapped irritably. "Let's get going. I am damned tired of this charade."

"You're tired?" Scully snapped. She was herself perplexed. She had to face the fact that maybe Krycek was actually attracted to Mulder. It was confusing, because hadn't he been obsessed with her? And wasn't he even now pawing at *her* body? She shook her head at Mulder, still too angry that he would use her body in such an appalling way when she was pregnant to care that he was looking properly chastised!

"Why don't you get straightened up, Mulder. I look like a prostitute who just made five bucks," she snapped.

Mulder flinched and wordlessly tottered off, balancing carefully on the high-heeled shoes he wore on her tiny feet and pulling the skirt down as he went.

"I wonder what you think Mulder looked like when you answered the door," Alex said in a deceptively calm voice.

She shrugged then and moved toward the kitchen. Alex followed like a dangerous predator. He grabbed Mulder's shoulder and spun her around. Face to face with the man he dreamed of smothered in whip cream and caramel. 

"Don't let anyone touch this body again, Scully. I mean it. It belongs to me."

Scully gaped at him. He was mad! "You-you have no say, Krycek. None."

He could simply choke her, he knew, but she was as safe as a virgin in church. He couldn't hurt her while she was cloaked in Mulder's body. "We get this done and then we see who has say."

She smiled before slapping him. "You get me pregnant and now you are trying to seduce Mulder. Well not on my watch you-sex-crazed spy!"

Krycek recoiled from her. "I did *not* get you pregnant!"

"Well, I seem to recall something to that effect," she said haughtily, though in truth she just had strange pictures of stuffing Alex's penis into his pants. That memory had become very strong when he had done that very thing in the living room. Too, she recalled stroking him, being utterly fascinated by his erection.

Alex stepped away from her. Mulder was in a body in which his own baby might be growing! He leaned back on the counter. "Now, this is crazy. I never-I remember in a way being with-Mulder."

She raised a brow and the effect on Mulder's face was frightening. It was so Scully. "Typical!"

"Let's get over to the Gunmen," Mulder said from the kitchen entryway. He had straightened Scully's hair and put on more lipstick. His attention to detail included lip liner and some more powder. His high heels clicked with less authority than Scully herself could muster, but the wobbling steps were, at least, not so close to teetering as they had been. "We are all stressed and doing things we shouldn't."

Alex's lips tightened at that, but Scully nodded in agreement.

"I say we start over, Scully. I won't mention Skinner and you won't mention-the couch," Mulder said hopefully.

"I'll damn well mention Skinner," Krycek said angrily. "And if you think you get to take back what you gave *me,* Mulder, you are as crazy as everyone thinks you are." He approached the tiny redhead with such predatory ease that Mulder was made well-aware of his tiny size. "Red-headed or brunette, tall or short, female or male, soft or hard, pregnant or not, you are *mine* now. And there isn't a force on earth that can change that!" He turned to Scully then and though she wore the body of the sexiest man alive he didn't care, it wasn't Mulder. "And you better believe I am including *you* in that category! You get between us and..."

"And what?" she asked. "Kill me? Ha!"

"Let's stop all this crazy talk," Mulder squeaked, before frowning at his tone. "You aren't going to kill Scully, Alex."

"I didn't say that I would, Mulder. I am..."

"What?" Scully demanded. "Reformed? You never had trouble killing before as I recall."

The two male bodies were suddenly face-to-face and Mulder sighed. They were so filled with testosterone! When he thought that he gasped. Oh God, women were right! Men did posture. He fanned himself with a graceful hand and tried not to feel superior to the two men. Hormones could not be *that* important. Here he was, a man, thinking like a woman. He had often enjoyed a good brawl. Now the idea seemed infantile and unproductive. But the two males were fairly foaming at the mouth at the idea of a good fight. He clapped his hands imperiously. "Stop it! Both of you! We aren't getting anything accomplished! Let's try to be more productive here. You two are behaving like cavemen!" He turned so abruptly, suddenly certain that he should storm out and leave the two testosterone captives sheepish and shamed, that he started to fall. He grabbed hold of the wall and huffed aloud in a decidedly miffed tone, tossed his head and exited.

His instinct was correct.

The two left in the kitchen immediately stopped, stared at one another, hazel eyes more confused than jade, and then followed the small form out of the kitchen. 

"She started it," Krycek complained.

"You started..."

Mulder held up a hand and pursed his bee-stung lips. "I said enough! And I meant it."

Scully lowered her head, and wondered why she had had such the urge to just let fly and swing into action. Fighting never solved anything. But, oh, it would have felt so good!

"All right, baby..."

"Don't you baby him while he is in *my* body, you lecher!" Scully growled, enjoying the dangerous, husky tone she emitted. Her body, Mulder's body was primed and ready for action. She was a force to be reckoned with and the feeling was intoxicating.

"Ahh!" Mulder screamed. "You two are driving me crazy!" He looked about in an impatient huff. "Where's my purse?"

Alex found the small, stylish bag and handed it to Mulder with an apologetic shrug.

Mulder snatched it from Alex's hand and then marched purposefully toward the door, head held high in feminine fury. The two males bristled in the perfumed wake of his exit but followed along like obedient puppies.

Mulder was so filled with a certain superiority he wondered how women could stand it. This certainty that they were so much more rational than men, but forced to take a secondary position for almost all of history. It was obvious! If even Scully, rational, calm and collected Scully could be affected by being male for such a short time, how in the Hell had men ever gotten so far? The answer was clear. Women. He didn't mind that knowledge. He had never been one of those men who had felt that women weren't as fully capable as men, but now he was certain that even that hadn't gone far enough. He could hear both Scully and Krycek mumbling to one another and his singular rationality inflated his sense of superiority even more.

They all rode in the same care, Mulder driving, Scully sitting beside him and Krycek in the back. Mulder studiously ignored them both. If they couldn't act like adults than he certainly wasn't going to engage in conversation with them. He sniffed haughtily and enjoyed the sheepish, sullen looks of the two passengers. That'll teach him, he thought peevishly.

They arrived at the Gunmen in short order and Mulder stopped the two before they could exit the car and said, "If you two cannot behave, I'll leave you in the car."

Krycek, more accustomed to being a male, nodded his agreement immediately. Scully pouted and resented the comment. She was certainly capable of conducting herself properly! She threw her nose up and exited the car, slamming the door behind her. She walked as gracefully as she could manage with Mulder's ridiculously long legs, her chest thrown forward in feminine defiance and chin lifted high.

Both Mulder and Krycek were losing it!

Imagine, Mulder telling *her* to behave! It was more than irritating. She entered the stairwell and began to take the steps two at a time. She saw the cameras tracking her every movement and knew the Gunmen were watching the images and probably trying to decipher if it were really Mulder. And when they saw who, who they thought Scully, was with they would be tempted, she knew, to hide.

She was rapping on the door when she heard the clicking of heels that told her Mulder was close behind.

"Open this door," she said with irritation. "Stop hiding in there."

Mulder came up beside her and gave her a there-you-go-again look. "Come on guys, hurry up."

The door opened and Langly peered out, his blonde hair falling into his wary face. A hesitant smile played on his narrow lips, which was torn off him as Scully pushed passed him, enjoying the fact that she could easily shove the man out of her way.

"This is the worst day of my life!" she proclaimed, before flopping dramatically into a chair, crossing Mulder's long legs primly. "Just the worst!" she repeated, waving her big hand airily toward her partner and the rat who was standing possessively close to him with his right hand moving suspiciously close to her derriere.

******  
******

The three Lone Gunmen were nowhere to be seen when Scully, Mulder and Alex walked into their hideout. Mulder frowned, the expression sitting oddly on the face of his petite host body. Where were his friends? Then he stopped abruptly as he heard the sound of raised voices from the kitchen. 

"It's your fault!"

"No it isn't! How the hell did I know that trying to open it was a mistake?"

"You could have waited...... Maybe Mulder...."

"Maybe Mulder what?" Mulder asked, walking into the kitchen. The three men were seated around the table in the centre of the room, 

"Scully...!" Frohike said. Mulder scowled, despite the fact that the small man was ignorant of his real identity. "Er.... you're never going to believe this, but..."

"That device you left swapped us round somehow! I'm really Frohike," Langly said morosely. "You know what it's like having to deal with long hair? I thought the sixties were long gone!"

"Yeah," Frohike said. "And I'm not myself either! I'm him!"

Mulder sighed and turned to his two companions.

"Time we tell them the truth!" Alex shrugged, Scully merely looked irritated. He turned back to the gunmen. "I'm really Mulder! Scully swapped with me... the problem is, we don't know how to work that thing..."

"If you weren't a woman, I'd punch you on the nose, Mulder!" Frohike yelled. "You knew... and you didn't tell us..."

Mulder felt a dark presence move up next to him, hovering protectively. A hand gently rested on his shoulder, and he leaned back against Alex, not really thinking about it any more.

"Oh stop pawing him, Krycek," Scully snapped. 

Mulder winced as all of the Gunmen stared at him. he was never going to live this down.

"Tell me everything you've found out about the device," he said quickly, trying to divert their attention from his sex life. "How did you get it to operate?"

******

"You're really Scully?" Byers said doubtfully, staring at Mulder's long-limbed form.

"Yes!" she hissed. "Did you get them?" She cast a surreptitious glance at Mulder and Krycek, who were once again irritatingly close to one another, as if they had magnets sewn into their pants. Her two male companions were talking animatedly to the other Gunmen. For the moment, she and Byers were able to talk safely.

"I took your samples to a private lab I know, just like you asked..." Byers said. "I got them to check your two blood samples against your baby's DNA..."

"Well?" Scully said, too nervous to be polite. "It was sample A, wasn't it!" 

She had been careful to maintain the anonymity of the two men's blood samples when giving them to the Gunman. Amazing what was stored in the FBI labs. Both samples had been easy to steal. Not that she had much doubt that it was Alex, but a scientist always makes sure.

"Er....no. I'm afraid not. sample B was the father of your baby!"

"No! That's impossible..."

Scully had to sit down, the shock was so great. Mulder was the father of her Baby! Fox Mulder! Not Alex Krycek at all! She felt an odd sense of disappointment as she watched Alex gently put his arm round Mulder, with a quick, defiant glance at her.

Now what was she going to do?

*******

While the gunmen and Scully weren't looking, were in fact focussed on the data read outs Frohike was desperately reviewing on one of the plentiful computer monitors when Alex saw his chance. Mulder was sitting, one pump in his left hand as he rubbed the stockinged foot with his right.

"Mulder," he whispered, smiling when the feminine face and blue eyes peered up at him. "Come with me."

Mulder gave a little sigh as he replaced the shoe and stood. He raised one perfectly groomed brow when Alex held out a hand to him. He stifled a smart remark and just took the much larger hand in his. He followed Alex to the living area and down a box-strewn hallway and into a surprisingly luxurious bathroom. He opened his mouth to question Alex's intentions and never made a sound as his red painted lips were covered and devoured. He moaned, the sound of Scully's voice low in pleasure making him jerk back. 

"I-this is Scully's body-"

"So? You're in it. And, baby, I want you. I want to feel your lips on me," Alex whimpered. "I need it. This day is shit! This whole thing is shit, but I want to feel you-I don't care what body you're in..."

Mulder stared into the beautiful green eyes, so filled with need above him and was speechless. He leaned up and kissed those lips, those pink lovely lips. When he felt Alex's hardness pressing into his belly, he groaned. Wanting it. Wanting it so badly. He pulled back and bit his lip as Alex trembled with pent up frustration, knowing that Alex thought he was saying no again. Instead, he knelt in front of Alex and raised small, white hands to Alex's hips.

"I want to-can I?"

Alex's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in lust. "Oh God." "Please, Krycek-Alex. Please?"

Alex looked down, not seeing the blue eyes and red lips of Mulder's partner, not seeing anything really except the look in those eyes, the soul looking out with such unrepentant desire. He was humbled and shaken.

Mulder knew he was confused and crazy, but he wanted so badly to taste Alex Krycek. To feel that hardness in his throat, even if it was a borrowed throat. To feel the tip slide over his lips as he looked up over that succulent body and into those black-lashed eyes and see the pleasure make those green eyes go dark. He rubbed his cheek against the hardness trapped beneath such a thin protection and repeated his plea. He couldn't do this without Alex wanting it too. And though the hardness might testify to Alex's need, did it translate to his willingness to be engulfed in his mouth.

"Oh, Fox. If you don't do it, I'll die," Alex groaned. "I need you to do it. Just you."

Mulder looked up. "You mean me right? Me, Mulder, not Scully."

"You, Mulder. Only you."

Mulder gasped at the truth he heard in that voice. He paused for another moment to drink in Alex's beauty before turning his attention to undoing Alex's pants. He was nearly breathless when Alex's cock was revealed. So hard and already weeping. He trailed his tongue over the tip, tasting the clear fluid, making a sound that he had never made before. One that was pure emotion. Desire, lust- love?

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of Krycek under his tongue. He sighed with pleasure and laved his tongue over the silky tip. He moaned as Krycek gasped and jerked his hips. He opened his eyes to see his face and what he saw there made him open his mouth and take the whole head in his mouth. When Alex moaned out his name, his first, and heretofore hated first name, he thrilled to it. 

Alex had to lean against the floral papered wall when his knees began to tremble. He closed his eyes when Fox did, and placed his hands above his head, curled them into fists knuckles to the wall when Mulder's borrowed mouth closed over him. The gentle sucking and the soft moans of pleasure were overwhelming. Fox Mulder was on his knees before him, giving him head, and loving it. However many times he had imagined this scene he had never ever imagined how much power Mulder would have over him, despite his servile position. Alex would have begged, done anything Mulder asked to keep him from stopping. No imagined scene in which he had held Mulder's hair and forced Mulder to *know* he wanted this. This was altogether unexpected. He whimpered when the lips slid all the way down his shaft. God they weren't Mulder's lips, but they were so soft, and it *was* Mulder who was feeling it. 

"Fox, oh God," he managed to groan, even as his hips began to rock gently. He wanted to slam forward, would if this weren't Mulder. But he would sooner cut off his own arm than risk hurting him.

Mulder felt the gentle thrusts and smiled around the hard flesh, wishing he weren't so overwhelmed by the pleasure of pleasuring Alex so that he could tease him, drive him crazy by just staying still and letting his tongue tease the thick vein on the underside of his cock. But he wanted too badly to please Alex to tease. He began to slide his mouth up and down, sucking hard and lapping diligently at the sweet tip at every upthrust. Alex was moaning steadily now, making incoherent pleas that served to further inflame Mulder He stared up as Alex's hands began to slide above him, trying vainly to grab at the wall, reflexively and desperately. His own body was throbbing in response, but he refused to touch Scully's body intimately and so he focussed on Alex's pleasure.

The door opened suddenly and Byers stood for a moment in stunned silence. His mouth fell open even as Mulder's froze, his nose slightly blurred by the thick black hair at Alex's groin.

"Get out, don't say a word about this or I'll kill you," Alex hissed, his voice even lower and breathless than ever, but deadly serious for all that. Byers snapped his mouth closed, paused for a second, nodded, and hurriedly closed the door.

"Don't stop, baby, please," Alex whimpered. He moved a hand to the red, dishevelled hair, not seeing the feminine face before him, but Mulder, his Fox.

Mulder had no intention of ever stopping. He wanted to have Alex in his mouth for hours, even though he could sense how close Alex was. His only response was to slowly slide his mouth up to the leaking tip, and return back down in one smooth motion. 

Alex released the breath he had held in and let the sensations wash over him.

*******

"Let's get out of here!" Alex said. He was flushed and his voice had a hoarse, needy quality about it that promised pleasures even more intimate than their previous encounter. "There are things I want to do to you.... We need more privacy!" 

Mulder grinned at him, his mouth adorably reddened and kiss bruised. Alex remembered with a little shiver what they had just done, and he thought of the perfect place for them to have some more intimate fun. True, it was slightly dangerous, but it appealed to his warped sense of humour.

"Come on!" he said to Mulder. "I know just the place..."

******

Where had those two idiots got to now? Scully wondered. Not that she wanted a confrontation right now, but it seemed sensible keep an eye on them. Sometimes, she just couldn't understand the way Mulder's mind worked, and as for Krycek... Maybe this ridiculous attraction between them was just a man thing? Then again, maybe it was her former body's pregnancy. Hormones and all that.

Byers came into the room, looking a little strange.

"Come and look at this!" Langly yelled at him, waving a hand. "I think we know how to switch this thing on!" He pressed a sequence of faint depressions on the outside of the alien device, and a familiar glow appeared. Then the shimmering light that Scully remembered surrounded the sphere.

"Let's do it!" Langly said, rubbing his now balding head irritably. "Before I have to buy myself a hat. It's no joke having no hair!"

Frohike scowled. 

"At least it beats having too much!" he retorted.

"You wish!" Langly snapped. 

Byers was curiously silent, but seemed to be rather red in the face. The two men grasped the sphere at the same moment, still glaring at each other. There was a flash, and Frohike screamed momentarily. Then it was over. With a grin, Langly raised his fist in a gesture of victory.

"Yeah! I'm back!" he cheered. "Back in my own body at last!" Perhaps Frohike looked slightly disappointed by his good fortune. He was, after all some years older and balder, all of a sudden.

"So Mulder and I can swap back now?" she asked. Langly pressed the controls on the device hesitantly. Nothing happened.

"Er... I don't think so. Maybe it needs to recharge for a while...?"

"Mulder's busy at the moment..." Byers said quietly.

Busy?

Scully thought about that for a moment 

With Krycek...

And Byers seemed to be blushing...

"Mulder!" she snarled, and charged towards his refuge. If those two had been fooling around again, after she had specifically warned them not to...

She came to a halt and looked round in bewilderment. But it was too late. They were gone.

******

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Mulder asked Alex. Now that they had finally gone all the way, he felt strangely uncertain about their liaison.

"Oh, live dangerously, Mulder!" Alex chuckled. He was amused to see the pretty face blush slightly. "Anyway, there aren't too many people here at this hour of the evening!"

They rode the elevator down to the basement, and hurried quickly to Mulder's basement office.

"You're a pervert, Krycek!" Mulder chuckled.

"I always wanted to do you on that desk!" Alex purred. He saw Mulder shiver a little, and noted with glee, the rapid rise of the prominent nipples. Not quite the body he had in mind, but he could still invoke his fantasy of pushing Mulder down over that big desk and finally, finally......

Oh yeah!

Different body, but in its own way, just as hot. Though not his first choice. Hesitantly, Mulder unbuttoned his blouse and Alex moved confidently forward. He closed in for the kill, kissing Mulder hungrily, pushing him backwards onto the desk. A sweep of the arm took care of Mulder's absurd clutter, knocking it onto the floor. Alex hoisted Mulder effortlessly onto the desk, the smaller body he wore easy to lift. Alex was once again hard for his former partner, and moaned in desire as he took in the sight of Mulder sprawled wantonly across the desk, his blouse opened... 

Mulder began touching his unfamiliar body, fingers exploring its strange, half familiar curves. Alex would have to show him some of his more interesting erogenous zones... 

Mulder's legs spread willingly for him, and he fumbled with the intricacies of feminine lingerie, finally all but ripping the thin stuff off. Mulder was hot for it, the touch of Alex's fingers made him wail and push down on Alex's fingers, urging him on desperately. Alex felt Mulder reaching for his erection, releasing it, and with a hungry moan, he pushed into the sweet welcome of Mulder's body. 

Mulder cried out, a stunned, incredulous sound, his legs instinctively wrapping themselves round Alex as he began to thrust into his lover. He heard Mulder urging him on, but he deliberately kept the pace slow and gentle, prolonging the time their bodies were fused together...

"What the hell...?"

Buried hilt deep in the body of Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, having *very* illicit sex in the depths of the FBI building, the last thing a very tumescent Alex Krycek wanted to hear was Walter Skinner's voice!

*******

Mulder instinctively pushed Alex off of him and grabbed the discarded feminine clothing to cover his... God, Scully's... naked body. "It isn't what you think, Sir," he squeaked nervously.

"What in the hell?" Skinner roared, drawing his weapon and pointing its deadly eye at an honestly stunned Krycek. "Move away from her, you son of a bitch," Skinner commanded.

"No, sir, really, it's okay," Mulder tried to assure the big man. Not knowing how he could even say the words. It wasn't okay. He would soon be dead, and Alex too. Once Scully found out.

"Do it," Skinner shouted. "Step away, or I'll fire."

Alex raised his hand slowly, "Calm down, I'm moving."

"Scully, are you all right?" Skinner asked, steadfastly averting his eyes away from her pale nakedness.

"Yes, yes of course. Sir, this isn't what you think. I... I am here willingly," Mulder said weakly. How would she kill him? Slowly? Painfully? Skinner glowered at Krycek. "Get dressed, you scum. You're not going to slip out of this! Attacking a federal agent!" He had disregarded totally, Scully's weak protests. Scully would never, not ever, have anything to do with this human garbage. Not especially on her partner's desk. No, Krycek was engineering this. Just as he had engineered so many other vile circumstances.

They all heard the sound of the elevator announcing its arrival in the basement and Skinner stepped away from the door, covering his back in anticipation of unwanted arrivals. He saw Mulder moving toward the office with a look that could only be described as rage on his beautiful face. Mulder was wagging his finger as he entered the room, "You ditched me again," he accused before his hazel eyes trained on Skinner with his weapon drawn and then to his partner and enemy in carnal disarray. Skinner gaped as Mulder screamed. A decidedly feminine shriek of rage.

"What?" he screamed, and Skinner saw the look on that haunting face turn from rage to calculating fury. "You left me and went off with *him* to... to...," he spluttered.

Skinner felt the control of the situation slipping. He turned to Scully who had her face down in shame, and realized with utter clarity that Scully *had* been willing. He felt his jaw drop another fraction. Scully and Krycek?

"Don't pretend to be innocent," Krycek drawled. "You and Skinner had a grand time earlier."

Skinner turned back to Mulder with a small gasp. He had told Krycek? But Mulder didn't return his look. In fact looked even angrier at Krycek's words.

"You know this is different," he hissed. Hazel eyes bored into Scully's wide blue eyes. "Tell me you didn't..."

"We did," Krycek grinned.

"I'll... I'll kill you," Mulder hissed before leaping at the assassin. Skinner let Mulder get in a few, furious punches before he dragged the lanky body off of Krycek. "Mulder, calm down."

"Calm down," Mulder hissed. "I'm pregnant, and they are messing around!" Skinner's eyes twitched madly from side to side, vainly trying to figure out what Mulder meant.

"It was an accident," Scully was saying. "Heat of the moment kind of thing."

"Sex wouldn't hurt the baby," Krycek growled, picking himself off the floor with a glare. 

"I am *pregnant!" Mulder wailed again, causing Skinner to back away from him. "Don't you have any respect!"

"Stow it, Scully," Krycek hissed. 

Skinner looked to Scully, but she hadn't said anything to stow. What was Krycek talking about.

"I should shoot you both," Mulder hissed. "Just shoot you!" He turned to leave the office, but Scully, who was trying desperately to dress herself, begged the tall agent to stay. Mulder ignored his partner and without another word left the basement office.

"I knew it," Scully was scolding Krycek. "But *No* you just had to do your thing!"

"You were right there with me," Krycek hissed.

"Whatever!"

"What in the hell is going on?" Skinner demanded. He lowered his gun and holstered it, but he was aching to use it on the green-eyed bastard.

"Sir, it's a long story. But suffice it to say, things are *really* not what they seem," Scully sighed. "I have to go find her before she does something awful," he said to Krycek.

"Find who," Skinner growled, growing more frustrated by the lack of knowledge. But when Scully replied he was even more confused. "Scully."

The red haired agent finished dressing, passed her stunned superior on her way out of the office. "Krycek, you stay with me," she demanded, and was gone.

Skinner stood for several moments in the abandoned office. "What in the hell?" he asked the furniture, but it, like the previous occupants, did not answer.

******

Scully emerged onto the floor of the underground parking facility that she had parked, but walked irately passed her car, aimlessly stalking about. She had too much energy, all rage-induced, to think about sitting mildly behind the wheel of a car. Mulder and Krycek! Using her body. Perverts! That is what they both were. Demented perverts. A small part of her recognized a part of her rage as being jealousy, but that information was entirely useless to her, and was thus ignored. 

"Scully!"

She turned to see herself, dishevelled and flushed hurrying to catch up. Of course right behind her was the bastard Krycek. The one who had caused this whole mess. "Don't talk to me right now, Mulder," she warned when her partner stood before her. "You didn't just ditch me, you betrayed my trust!" She saw herself flinch and turned her fire on Krycek. "And you! You planned this whole thing. Pervert!" For once Krycek remained silent. She felt good about silencing the bastard. His gaze wasn't even meeting hers. 

He was staring over her shoulder with a look of wariness that made her feel uneasy. 

"Scully, please tell me that you don't have the device with you," he hissed. She frowned. "I do. Why?"

"Shit," Alex spat out. 

"Hello, Alex," a raspy voice sounded from behind Scully's broad shoulder. A familiar voice tinged with the husk of smoke-eroded vocal cords. She turned to see the Spender, the Smoking Man standing behind her accompanied by five men.

"What a pleasure and a surprise to find you here with my two favorite agents," Spender continued.

"What do you want?" Mulder asked, his voice harsh in Scully's tones. He moved slightly to get in front of Alex.

Spender eyed the protective move with raised brow. "I want what he stole. Simple enough."

"Well, you can have it back," Krycek grinned. "Just not right away. Say in another hour or two?"

Spender chuckled. "Oh, why the wait?" He gestured to the men with them. "Let's get our guests comfortable."

Krycek saw the two vans idling to his left and before he could react, men behind him, men he hadn't even sensed were grabbing him, pressing a cloth to his mouth and nose. He had a few seconds to see both Scully and Mulder receiving the same attention, time to wonder at the boldness of the attack, before his consciousness faded away abruptly.

********

Scully watched Alex fall with a feeling of horror, closely followed by Mulder, overpowered by Spender's men. She was hopelessly outnumbered, and even with Mulder's powerful body, she was unable to win this fight. Horrified, she realised that she was now the only one left standing. And from the group of men surrounding her, she wasn't going to be free for long. 

"Neither of these has what we want!" One of Spender's employees reported back to his boss. The old man scowled, then stared intently at Scully. 

"Come on, Mulder. Give me what I want. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be!" Spender snapped impatiently.

Scully felt desperate. Even with the advantage of Mulder's bigger, stronger body, she wouldn't be able to fight for long. Though she may be able to get in a few damaging blows. She reluctantly reached into her jacket pocket, taking hold of the alien device.

"If I give it to you, then you'll let us go...?" she asked.

Spender laughed outright.

"You and your precious Scully. I don't particularly want an FBI inquiry poking into dark corners at the moment. But as for Krycek...." He smiled unpleasantly. "Let's just say, I won't be having any more problems in that area...!"

He meant to kill Alex!

Strange. She should be glad, the way that rat had ruined her life. He had been a thorn in her side for such a long time, with his sly insinuations about sex with Mulder. And he had dared to touch her body while she was absent from it.... More than that, he had actually slept with her. He may even have been her baby's father!

Mulder would never forgive her if she let Krycek die. The attraction between them was astonishing and more than a little irritating. But still...

She fingered the depressions she could feel in the surface of the device, wishing she could see it. She thought she had the sequence of activation memorised. Now if only she could press the right ones unseen.

It seemed to throb once in her hands. Perhaps it had recharged itself enough...?

With a yell, she pulled it out and flung it at the old man. There was an explosion of that strange, shimmering light, strangely intense this time, and the whole world seemed to disappear.

*****

Mulder sat up groggily. He felt odd, as if he had been dreaming, and had only just woken up. Nearby, lying on the floor were Scully and Alex Krycek, both apparently unconscious. There was no one else within sight. But why the three of them were there, or how they had come to be in that condition.... 

Mulder hadn't the faintest idea.

His concern for Scully took precedence. After all, she was pregnant, and her condition made her seem frail and helpless. He unsteadily climbed to his feet, and picked her up, placing her in the front seat of his car. Then he considered Alex. As deeply unconscious as Scully, his fascinating green eyes concealed by long lashes... Mulder couldn't leave him here. He tried to wake Alex, but the younger man just smiled, mumbled something incoherent and began to snore. 

Was he drugged?

******

Mulder drove straight to the nearest emergency room, and placed Scully in the capable hands of a doctor, who confirmed his suspicions. Something like chloroform, probably. Scully would probably be fine, but best to keep her in the hospital and check her out. Mulder was told to come back in the morning. Which left the agent with a large, Alex-sized problem in the back of his car. Ten minutes later, it was a large, Alex-sized problem lying on a panting and breathless Mulder's waterbed. Mulder glowered at the rat-pest, wondering how he got himself into such strange situations. Still, this problem was more interesting than most. Apparently, the odd events of a few months ago had repeated themselves, unsurprisingly, with Alex in the middle of them. And somewhere along the line, he had stopped thinking of Alex by his surname and was now on first name terms with him.

Interesting... 

Hesitantly, he reached out a finger and trailed it down the side of the younger man's face. Alex smiled in his sleep and moved his face towards Mulder's touch like a cat being petted. 

Who knew what the future had in store for them....

*******

Mulder stared down at Krycek, wondering if Alex remembered anything, and hoping that Scully remembered nothing. But he remembered everything, though he couldn't explain how. It was if some part of his mind had finally broken through all the shifting the sphere had caused. Perhaps it was his eidetic memory working overtime, but he knew that the last time he and Alex and Scully had been involved with the alien machinery they had all forgotten.

He finally noticed wary green eyes peering up at him through thick lashes. He smiled. Time for a little revenge for all Alex had ever done to him. "Well, well, Krycek. Decided to play Goldilocks and sleep in my bed?"

Krycek looked about the room and cautiously moved to a sitting position. 

"Mulder? Why am I...? Weren't we in your little basement...?"

Mulder smiled even more broadly. He didn't remember. Good. 

"Are you trying to pretend you don't remember anything? Try again, Krycek." Alex slowly licked his upper lip, trying to recreate the events that must have transpired to get him here in Mulder's bed. But couldn't.

"Look, Mulder, I just wanted to give it to you."

"Give *it* to me?"

Krycek's eyes widened at the sexual implication in Mulder's tone. What had he missed? "The... The alien sphere... The warp drive."

"Oh, that. You gave that to me, too." He sat on the bed next to a very confused, very nervous Alex Krycek and smiled sexily.

Alex swallowed audibly. "Wh-what happened?"

Mulder reached out a hand toward Alex's face and found it caught and held in a strong incredibly fast hand. "I can't believe you don't remember. The desk. Me under you. Mmmm."

Alex's mouth dropped open, and he felt his cock surge to full awareness at the image Mulder was creating. But it had to be a trick. Somehow Mulder had discovered how badly he wanted him. That was it. Mulder was not only a pain in the ass, but a cock-tease as well. "I'm not falling for this, Mulder," he growled. Angry that Mulder had made him hard and would not do anything to assuage the aching of his cock.

Mulder feigned a hurt expression. "You really don't remember? Or are you just ashamed that you and I fucked, in my office, on my desk?" With every further description, Mulder watched Alex's face become more flushed. "Don't remember how it felt? Every thrust trying to keep quiet so we wouldn't be discovered?" The ache had become nearly unbearable now. "You're a fucking tease, Fox. You want to drive me crazy. I don't how you found out about how I felt, but if you think I am going to let you fuck with me, you are as crazy as everyone says you are."

"Tease?" Mulder protested. "Would a tease do this?" he asked as he bent his face to Alex's and slowly licked the tense cheek. He felt his own body tighten with Alex's gasp. "Would he do this?" he purred as he rubbed Alex's tight chest, running his fingers down and up the muscled torso. "Would he want to beg you for another round?"

Alex had stopped breathing, would probably never breath another day of his life, but he was able to grab Mulder's arms and twist the tease under him and the hazel-eyed devil beneath him. "A fucking tease! But you teased too much, I'm afraid. No one is going to come in and help you. Or is that the plan," he spat before ruthlessly capturing Fox's plump lips with his own. He tasted the hot tongue, not recognizing that Fox was kissing him back before he pulled back. "Is Scully going to come charging in and shoot me in the back, for attempted rape? Because that is what you are inviting here, agent."

Fox didn't want to play anymore. He wanted Alex inside him. "Shut up, Alex. Or the person she have to shoot for rape will be me."

Alex frowned, Mulder was breathless, his face flushed with... with passion! Suddenly he was confused again. "What happened?' he asked warily, softly. Mulder groaned, "Can I tell you later," he asked hopefully, spreading his legs under Alex and wrapping them suggestively around Alex's waist.

Alex shook his head determinedly. "Did we really have sex on your desk?"

"No," Mulder admitted. "In a way," he said quickly as Alex started to rise angrily. "But not exactly you and me; me as I am now anyway, but it doesn't matter. We did, sort of. And I loved it. Please, Alex, I'm sorry I teased you. I want you." He rubbed his swollen crotch against Alex's. "Tell me you can't feel that," he husked.

Alex, realizing he was breathing again, promptly became breathless once more. "I-I do feel it, but I don't under..."

"Do you want me, Alex, or was that all an act; an act to get Scully?"

Krycek's face filled with shocked horror. "Scully! No, Mulder, I want you."

"Then call me baby again, kiss me like you did..." 

He wasn't able to finish the demand before Alex's mouth swooped down on him and their mouths merged hungrily. Alex's hands twined in Mulder's hair and lifted Mulder's mouth more tightly to him, sucking in Mulder's tongue deeply, sexily. When their lips parted it was for Alex to stare down at Fox's lovely face. "If you want me, show me," he demanded shakily, pulling back and laying back on the bed.

Mulder followed him and immediately began to kiss a path down Alex's chest, down to his muscled belly, where he tarried at the small belly button, kissing and sucking on it hungrily. "You taste so good, Alex."

Alex groaned. Fox's mouth, that sweet, insanely sexy mouth was so close to his cock. How many times had he imagined that! Plump, wet, hungry lips sliding up and down insatiably. Fox sucking him. "Oh God," he managed to gasp.

Fox paused long enough to look up at Alex's flushed face, to see the cat-like eyes narrowed with anticipatory lust. Before he turned his attention to the swollen cock beneath him. "Now don't come," he cautioned. "I want this to last.

"Oh God," Alex groaned.

"And then I want you inside me," Fox panted.

At Alex's third, "Oh God," Fox had to chuckle. He tasted the tip of the wet head and nearly came himself. Oh, Alex tasted so good. His body was a sculpture, a perfect specimen and he was laid out before him with legs spread. The cock twitched, demanding more attention, and Fox took the head into his mouth and sucked hard. Alex's hips came up and he cried out. His husky, desperate tone made Fox feel as if he could never get enough of that cry. He wanted to make Alex come, but he wanted to feel him inside his own body, not a borrowed one. He slid his mouth up and down, keeping his lips tight, making Alex whimper and jerk his hips. 

He buried his nose in the black pubic hair and growled with lust. Alex smelled like soap and musk. Fox wanted to be on his back with Alex thrusting into his mouth, wanted to be beneath him and feel that feeling of losing control. Instead he lifted his head and stared up at Alex. Alex growled threateningly, still not quite sure that he wouldn't have to end up raping the little tease, even though the *tease* was giving him the best head he had ever had.

"You told me you loved me," Fox said, surprising them both."

Alex was breathing raggedly. "And what did you say when I said it?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes," Alex breathed reluctantly. "What did you say?"

"I think it was something like, "Yeah right," Fox teased.

"Fox," Alex warned.

"I love you," Fox said seriously. "I have no idea how long I have, or why I do, but I do, and you aren't getting rid of me."

Alex's lips parted with surprise and wonder. "You do?"

Fox responded by reaching up and touching Alex's face softly, reverently. "I do."

Alex smiled suddenly, "What in the hell did I miss? What happened?"

"I think I just told you the only important part," Fox purred. "Don't you?"

Alex pulled him up and over once more. "Yeah, I do," he growled. "But somehow I think I hate Skinner."

Fox chuckled, wondering where that had come from. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex said before kissing Fox's lashes. "I don't know why, but I want to kill him."

'Well you can't," Fox chuckled. And then inspiration struck. "In fact you promised you were finished with the Consortium and that you wanted to move in with me and take care of the house; be the little woman... well in some ways anyway."

Alex frowned suspiciously. "I said all that?"

"Oh yes, and more," Fox said innocently, eyes wide.

"More?" Alex chuckled.

"Oh, how you would cook every night... naked of course."

"Of course," Alex smiled.

"And never ever leave my side."

"Not even when I am cooking naked?"

"Oh well, that I gave you permission to do."

"Kind of you."

Fox smiled. "But most importantly, you swore that you would love me forever." "Ah, now that sounds like something I would promise," Alex chuckled.

Fox grinned, "Yeah well I can work on the rest I suppose."

"Fox?" Alex said softly, stroking Fox's thighs and moving to squeeze his rigid cock.

"Yeah," Fox asked breathlessly.

"Will you always talk this much when I am trying to make love to you?"

"I'm done talking," Fox panted, arching into Alex's stroking hand. "My lips are sealed."

"Oh no, baby, you can open your lips," Alex allowed. "Just kiss me with them." They kissed softly while Alex reached for the bedside table. "Please tell me you have lube," he husked.

Mulder nodded, obediently silent, and Alex chuckled. He quickly found the lubricant and put a small amount on his finger. "I want to go slow, Fox, but I am so hot!"

"I want you now," Fox whispered, before firmly clamping his lips shut and spread his legs, raising them to his chest.

Taking that as permission to speed things along, Alex quickly found Fox's anus, barely restraining his lust, shaking with need as his finger pushed into the tight hole. "Oh Jesus, baby, you are tight."

Fox gasped with pleasure and pain, and bumped his hips up to push Alex's finger in all the way. "Now, Alex," he urged.

"Just a bit more," Alex cautioned, pushing another finger inside the silken heat, rubbing and stroking with a shaking hand.

"Alex," Fox whimpered. "Please. Now?"

"One more," Alex cautioned before slipping a third finger in, stroking and finding the hard kernel of pleasure inside Fox's body. He rubbed it, watching Fox come undone, writhing and panting and thrusting into Alex's hand. More than Fox's sexy, elegant body, his obvious pleasure at being entered was Alex's undoing. He quickly coated his pulsing erection with lubricant and positioned his head at the twitching anus.

"Fuck me now, Alex," Fox begged.

"Oh, baby. You're so fucking tight," Alex gasped, trying to push his head in the small hole. Fox was gasping and thrusting up, wanting it, turning Alex into nothing more than heat and lust. He pushed past the tight sphincter muscles and without allowing Fox any time to adjust he pushed in, thrilling at Fox's shout of pleasure.

"Alex, my God, Jesus, that feels... incredible! Fuck me! Please fuck me."

"You're talking again," Alex managed to tease before he pulled out slowly and thrust in once more. He picked up the pace quickly and they were both desperately moving, their bodies slapping together. Alex found Fox's erection and began to pull on it in time to his thrusts. Both knew they wouldn't last long, not with the level of intense pleasure they were receiving form each other.

"Alex," Fox began.

"Shh, baby, just scream! Come for me, and scream."

Fox opened his mouth silently, wondering what would happen to he and Alex, knowing he wanted this man beyond anything in his life. Wondering if they could actually surmount all the very real obstacles to their being together, but for the moment, all he wanted was to make love and to be loved, by the sexiest man alive. He felt Alex's orgasm, the hot, unfamiliar splash of semen into his body and he came, screaming.

******* 

Walter Skinner plunged into the shower and turned the control to its iciest setting. Damn! What a wild dream! Scully and Krycek on Mulder's desk...! Mulder pouting at him, an incriminating bead of moisture at the corner of that fabulous mouth...! 

He really shouldn't eat such a spicy meal before sleeping! 

*******

The End

  
Archived: August 26, 2001 


End file.
